


Moon King

by katiedid55



Series: The moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in my own writing I'm going to try having Harry top in the relationship and also having Draco be the submissive who has more than one mate. So we will see how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
  
Five year's later

  


Five years have passed since our beloved Boy-Who-Lived, our Chosen One, our Savior, closed his eyes on this world. He slumbers internal peace and yet life goes on. We learn, grow, teach, live and die in peace.  
  
Harry Potter did not die in vain. He did not perish in the war, nor did he die before he finished that which he set out to accomplish. He ended the terrible reign of the dark wizard Voldemort and brought joy and prosperity to our world once more.  
  
Many people say Harry Potter has not left us after all. Many say he will return when the need is great.  
  
I do not believe so. Harry Potter has done more for this world than any other Wizard at any other time in our history. He gave the lives of his parents when he was barely one year old. He gave the purity of his own soul by carrying a piece of Voldemort's. He gave up his childhood to those who scorn and mock and hate our magic and tried to beat it out of him. He bravely fought the spirit of the dark wizard and an adult far more trained than he to keep the Sorceror's Stone from Voldemort. He fought Slytherin's monster in the Chamber of Secrets and saved Ginny Weasley from being inhabited by a fragment of Tom Riddle's soul. He learned of his parents and their true murderer, learned of his godfather and fought for the justice due to Sirius Black, but even when promised the love of family it was torn from him once more by the greedy laws of the Ministry. He faced dragons, sphynx's and merfolk, illegal creatures created by a half giant and other creatures determined to kill him before being sent to witness the return of the most evil wizard this world has seen in hundreds of years. Barely believed by the wizards and witches he fought for he fought on to bring peace while being abused and belittled by those he sought to protect. Blood quills, thestrals, Voldemort controlling his dreams, visions of attacks, and abused condoned by the Ministry all ending with the death of his Godfather he had known for barely more than a year.  
  
Harry Potter gave us more than we have ever acknowledged. Tomorrow marks the five year anniversary of his passing into eternal sleep. No more can the cares of this world plague him as he sleeps. No more can mortals take from him without giving back.  
  
Harry Potter's children mark this anniversary and mourn the loss of their father with their Godfather Neville Longbottom, they will travel to Hogwarts grounds and mourn next to their father, but tomorrow the celebration will begin of new life and new beginnings and the gift of a life so precious.  
  
Join with us tomorrow in wearing the color green, the pure emerald of Harry Potter's eyes, and black, the color of mourning to mark the passing of this great wizard. At midnight I know I will look up at the stars see what he saw that summer before his final breath and whisper "Thank you Harry Potter. Thank you."  
  
Article written by Jenna Darlings

The article certainly was sweet, but it angered Draco beyond anything.  
  
How dare they tell Harry's story as if he were a legend or myth. How dare they try to make him a martyr now.  
  
Of course now that he was dead they would give back to Harry what they had never given him in life, what only Draco had ever given Harry.  
  
"My sweet Harry. I wish you were here." Draco whispered. "Tonight's going to be hard. So hard. Remembering what happened last year will be difficult, but I think you would have wanted me to keep trying. And I am, I'm trying Harry." Draco stood with a groan and moved into his study, throwing the newspaper into the rubbish bin and sitting heavily at his desk. Already he had a tumbler of whiskey poured and drunk. Filling up his next he continued his line of thoughts. This was tradition for him, talking to Harry while getting drunk.  
  
"This last year has been so cold and empty Harry. You took the warmth of the sun with you and now the world is bleak and grey. I wish I were with you. I wish I could tell you what I know now. So many things about magic and the moon and everything else." He paused to drink heavily from the bottle. "I think I should visit you, Harry. I think I will so I can tell you myself." With that Draco stood and with whiskey in hand he apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. They clicked open allowing him entrance and he strode towards the crystal tomb only a slight waver in his step to prove the alcohol was starting to affect him. Once he had reached his love's side he knelt and bowed his head, tears appearing.  
  
The sun drifted down into the mountains concealing everything in a dark shadow, everything tense until the moon would appear to shed light on the valley.  
  
"Oh Harry I miss you." Draco sobbed. He drank deeply of the whiskey and furiously wiped at his tears. "I miss you so much, I just want to lie there with you and forget the world as well. I can't though. I have to keep fighting for you. I thought you might want to know that Ginny Weasley no longer has your children. Turns out she stole everything from you and even kept your children from you illegally. The kids are with Neville now. Albus looks so much like you it almost hurts to look at him, but it's really the way he acts that reminds me of you Harry. I look at him and I see you the way you were when we were kids, and the way you should have been if you had been loved and cared for all your life.  
  
"James is turning out to be just like how you described Sirius. Maybe I'm wrong but I think one day he might take over from George running the business.  
  
"But Lily... oh Merlin I wish you could see Lily. She is so beautiful. Looks just like the pictures that I've seen of your mother. She grew her hair out, it looks like a waterfall all the way down to her waist now. You should hear her scream at the boys for pulling it or putting things in it.  
  
"I know you're going to ask, how do I know all this when I haven't been seen since I left you here last year. Well I never really left Harry. I just hid where no one would find me, right in plain sight really." Draco rubbed an arm across his eyes and took a long pull at the bottle again.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how dreadful I am without you. I can't even find someone to trade insults with, no one was ever as good as you." Once again Draco fell silent before continuing. He didn't seem to notice the moonlight now almost touching him and the crystal separating him from his love.  
  
"I miss you so much Harry. I hope you are happy where you are and I selfishly hope that you think of me at least sometimes." Draco whispered. He looked up just as the liquid like moon light hit Harry's face. Draco gasped and edged forward.  
  
"If only I could ask you for one last kiss Harry. I wish I could bruise those lips once more, show the world you're mine, but then I remember that you wouldn't even know it if I did." Draco stood then, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stretched out his hand and pressed it to the cool surface as if his touch could break the barrier and be able to reach the sleeping figure.  
  
With a loud crack and a flash of silver light the crystal fractured into a million tiny white sparks on the air.  
  
Draco nearly yelled in fright, but he didn't. He was too busy searching Harry's face for some sign that he was waking up. When no such sign came Draco gave up, crying more tears than he would ever admit to later.  
  
Slowly he knelt again at Harry's side and leaned over him, brushing through the moon gilded raven hair and finger tips brushing over pale petal lips.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter." Draco whispered before leaning forward and claiming Harry's mouth in a fierce kiss.  
  
Draco was so focused on the feel of Harry's warm lips that he didn't noticed Harry take a sharp breath and open his eyes. But he did notice when Harry threw his arms around his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
  
Draco pulled away from the kiss and stared down at me in disbelief.  
  
"You're awake?" He whispered, his hands still caressing my face. I nodded and smiled softly.  
  
"Yes I am awake." My voice was a little hoarse. "How long have I been gone?" I looked around to see us at the lake still, at night, but the moon had just risen.  
  
"Five years." Draco murmured. Pain was in his voice and eyes when I looked up at him.  
  
"Oh Draco!" I gasped. I sat up and pulled him into my arms babbling apologies and promises to never leave him again. Draco seemed frozen for a while then he gently, but firmly, pushed me away to reveal my now tear stained face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked with a slight frown. His fingers captured a tear before it could truly fall.  
  
"Because I hurt you. I left you alone." I ducked my head. "I was so selfish, wanting death and to leave this earth, but I learned my lesson. I'm better now and I'll never leave you again I promise." I looked up at him and bit my lip. "That is... if you still want me?" Draco laughed incredulously and threw himself into my arms. He held on for a long time and I didn't know if he was going to answer.  
  
"Of course I still want you. I will want you forever Harry. Oh Harry I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you as well. Draco... my Draco." I whispered caressing his cheek. Draco pulled back until my green eyes met his grey. 'They' had told me that the first person I saw would be the perfect mate for me, the Moon Prince. Draco didn't know it, but he had called me that while I was asleep, and it was true. I was the Moon Prince. A high dark elf of the realm. And I had just found my mate.  
  
"Draco, will you marry me?" I whispered. I could see shock, excitement, caution and joy war in his eyes before he threw his arms around my neck.  
  
"Gods yes Harry. Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes." I gripped his hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. This kiss seemed to go on forever, heat pooled in my groin and my fingers combed through his moon whitened hair. I could feel hand gather fistfuls of my shirt as he tried to get closer and he arched into my body.  
  
I broke away panting heavily, watching a pretty pink blush spread on Draco's cheeks.  
  
"Let's go to my home. We can talk more there." I murmured stroking his cheek again.  
  
"For some reason I doubt there will be much talking." He muttered with a sly grin. I chuckled and nipped his bottom lip.  
  
"Cheeky bugger." I accused as I stood and lifted him in my arms. His eyes widened.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you would be the bugger... and I would be the buggeree?" He said hopefully. I snorted then laughed.  
  
"Gods, Draco, where do you come up with this stuff? Besides, after what happened, I doubt I would ban able to let anyone..." I trailed off when I saw his sad expression. "Of course I could try, for you. If you wanted, I just-" His finger laid against my lips and I stopped talking.  
  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore Harry. Besides you've got one hell of a cock. I wouldn't want it to go to waste." I laughed again in surprise. He had changed quite a lot in my absence and I was looking forward to getting to know him again.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" I teased lightly as I stood and threw him over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" He yelped loudly. I chuckled when his fists rained against my back, of course it didn't hurt one bit.  
  
"Hold on tight, beautiful." I warned as I called up the opposite of a shadow, a solid beam of moonlight. The liquid silver wall condensed around us and in a second transported us to my ancient ancestral home. The wards caressed us both in welcome then we were deposited in the antechamber. A house elf stood waiting for us.  
  
"Master Prince is being well tonight?" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes thank you. We will require a light meal in my rooms please. After that you are dismissed." I waved her off.  
  
"As you wishes Master Prince." I experienced a twinge of curiosity that she addressed me this way, since I was still a Potter by blood and inheritance.  
  
I shrugged that off and carried Draco up towards the master suite.  
  
"Food now or after sex?" I asked Draco as I kicked open the door.  
  
"Um..." I chuckled at the nervousness in his voice. "H-how about after?" He suggested in a small voice.  
  
"Sure!" I agreed. "Eager are we?" I tossed Draco onto the bed which was covered in a grey feather quilt with silver embroidery that looked like waves. His blond hair shone against it as he laid there watching me with his mercury eyes.  
  
"So beautiful." I whispered. He blushed and I smiled in delight. "Clothes off." I ordered softly as I sat on the side of the bed. Draco's dark pink lips were parted and listened softly as harsh pants escaped him. I watched his shaking fingers grip the hem of his shirt. As he tugged upwards his flexed abdominal muscled came into view as he curled upwards to pull the shirt up and off. Without looking he tossed the shirt to the side and it landed on the floor. I smirked when I noticed his eyes were locked on my face. His breath caught as I reached out and touched his cheek, cupping his soft skin then sliding down to feel the silk soft skin of his throat.  
  
"Continue." I murmured. Draco planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips as his fingers fumbled to unclasp his jeans. As the tight denim slid from his hips Draco's pupils widened until there was just a shimmer of silver around the inky black. I smiled softly and moved to kneel between his legs, resting back on my heels as I helped him take his feet out of his jeans then I tossed them away.  
  
"As much as I love the sight of that scrumptious arse in muggle jeans I think I prefer you this way." I purred as I smoothed my hands up his inner thighs. "So pretty, just laying there. If you could see yourself..." I breathed. "Imagine my surprise that you aren't wearing any pants. But I like it this way. Less barriers." Draco was staring at me intently, though his eyes were getting glassy the further up my hands travelled.  
  
"Do you always talk so much?" Draco asked breathlessly as his hips lifted into my touch. I laughed and used the opening to slip my hands under him and grab two good handfuls of his bubble butt. The warm flesh of his ass filled my hands perfectly and I groaned.  
  
"Tell me that I'm the only one to do this? Please tell me no one has ever seen you like this, touched you like I have." I begged as I leaned over him and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.  
  
"You're the first. No man or woman has ever touched me." I groaned out my pleasure at his words and pressed my still clothed erection to the back of his thigh so that he would know how much that turned me on.  
  
"I will be gentle then." I promised, grabbing a pillow and placing it under his hips then snapping to summon the small tub of lube from the bathroom.  
  
"Will you promise to shut up too?" Draco asked with a high blush as he watched me gather a thick glob of the lube and smear it on my fingers to warm it.  
  
"Aw, am I embarrassing you Draco?" I asked teasingly as I reached down and circled his rosebud entrance with a single finger.  
  
"Gods, no..." Draco gasped. "Just annoying. Hhn! Just taking forever!" His talking cut off abruptly as I slowly pushed the tip of my middle finger in him, till my second knuckle. His back bowed off the bed and a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin.  
  
"Relax, lovely." I murmured, rubbing soothing circles into his lower belly. His knees lifted and spread as he grew more used to my intrusion. I smiled when he finally bucked up against my hand.  
  
In short time I had three fingers in as deep as I could and he was moaning more loudly each time I teased his prostate. As I prepared him I used my free hand to take my shirt off and push my trousers and pants down to my knees.  
  
"Please Harry! Please, I need you in me, I need you to give me more!" Draco writhed under me, a vision of lust and beauty. I bent and brushed his lips with mine.  
  
"Your wish." I pulled my fingers from him and lived my cock before lining up to his gaping hole. "Is my command." I finished as I thrust into him, burying myself to the hilt in one smooth motion. Draco gasped loudly and threw his arms around my neck. I smiled and without removing myself from his hot depths I pulled him up into my arms then sank back until I was on my back and he was laying on my chest.  
  
"Harry?" Draco panted. "Why- what are you doing?" His eyes, still glazed with desire, met mine.  
  
"I'm giving you some control. Sit up my lovely." Draco's arms shook as he pushed himself up and braced his hands on my chest. "Hold on tight lover." I warned once more, grinning as I gripped his waist and lifted him up. His whole body shuddered with the motion as my cock nearly slipped from him, but I just planted my feet flat on the bed and thrust upwards into him. Draco moaned violently and nearly collapsed again, his rectum clamping on me when I hit his prostate. 'Bingo.' I thought with a grin and without warning I began thrusting faster up into him, reveling in his tight heat.  
  
"Gods, Draco. You're so perfect." I moaned when he began helping me, pushing down against each thrust of my hips.  
  
"Shut up and fuck me, Potter." He whispered harshly between lusty moans.  
  
"You know you love it when I talk." I shot back, then drilled into his prostate so his only reply was a strangled curse as his body convulsed. My only warning of his impending orgasm was a sudden clench of his muscles then a burst of heat across my chest. I gritted my teeth and managed to continue thrusting into him without coming as his muscles spasmed around me.  
  
"Harry!" Draco whined as I kept thrusting. His needy tone ruined my control and I nearly bit my tongue off as my teeth clenched under the force of my orgasm. I threw my head back and grunted as my body froze, still buried deeply inside my limp lover. Lips assaulted my throat as I slumped back to the bed out of breath and grinning.  
  
"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked in a smug tone. I could almost feel his eyes roll as he groaned against my neck.  
  
"Gods, do you ever shut up?! Just be silent." His fist weakly thumped my chest, making me chuckle. I sat up and gently laid him down against the pillows as a-a I worked the rest of my clothes off.  
  
I snapped and a plate of food from the table in front of my fireplace drifted over with a pile of fruit and some small sandwiches cut in tiny squares.  
  
"Why do you snap when you do magic?" Draco asked as he reclined lazily. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Because I feel like it." I answered simply. When he opened his mouth to reply I slipped in a wedge of pineapple. His eyes narrowed at me, but each time he swallowed and tried to speak I would stuff in another piece of food.  
  
"Fine fine, I won't make fun of you!" He exclaimed once the plate was half empty.  
"Good." I grinned, but then when I tried to say something He stuffed a sandwich into my mouth. I glared at him, but he just smirked and clambered up to straddle my hips.  
  
I quickly let go of my protests and simply folded my hands under my head and relaxed as he fed me the rest of the food on the plate. Each time I licked the juices from hos fingers the silver of his eyes darkened. With each of his hungry glances my cock filled more, though it was trapped under his pert arse.  
  
With a cruel twist of his hips Draco pressed down against my erection. I groaned, but he just smiled sweetly and held out another sandwich for me. His eyes pleading me to take it and I couldn't resist, even though I knew he was manipulating me.  
  
"I'm yours Harry. No need to hurry." He whispered as I sucked his slender delicate fingers into my mouth.  
  
"I'm yours as well beautiful. And there's no reason to wait either." His smirk made me laugh.  
  
"No I suppose not." He nodded thoughtfully. With very little effort I twisted us and pinned him to the bed under me and devoured his lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
"You won't be sleeping tonight." I warned him between heady kisses.  
  
"Good. 'M not tired." He mumbled back, thrusting up against me to highlight his own erection against my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest sex scene I've written in a while. I'm proud of myself.

Ch. 3  
  
"Look, Draco, we both know we aren't human anymore. You told me last week that you felt different, I feel different also. Our ears are lengthened and our vision much more powerful, our hearing enhanced, sense of smell is off the charts. Hell I even grew fucking wings! You can't sit there and tell me that we are still human, it's not possible. Besides while I was asleep those five years I learned a lot. Just trust me Draco." I knelt in front of Draco and took his hands gently.  
  
"Okay, I trust you, I do. I'm just scared. What are we turning into?" Draco pulled me to my feet then pushed me back into the arm chair behind me and curled up on my lap.  
  
"High dark elves. Not just any dark elves. THE dark elves. I am the last royal and you as my mate are royal as well." I smirked when Draco allowed an eager expression to flash across his face.  
  
"So when do we get to rule?" He asked a little too innocently.  
  
"As soon as we are coordinated, but that doesn't happen until an heir has been produced and all our mates have been found." I saw his confused frown and I sighed. "I thought you were a know it all. How do you not know this already?" I asked teasingly. Draco blushed and lightly punched my chest. I laughed and kissed his hair tenderly.  
  
"What did you mean by 'mates'?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Well when we have found all those in our mate ship then the bond will be completed. Can't you feel how there seems to be empty spaces in your mind?"

Draco:  
  
I felt around in my mind and nodded when I found the places he suggested were there.  
  
"From what I can tell we have two remaining mates. Or one who is extremely powerful." Harry murmured thoughtfully. He pulled that funny thinking face of his that schrunched up his nose and one eye like he was trying to wink. I giggled softly and pulled myself up to kiss his lips softly.  
  
"So elfling, it's time for lunch, what are you hungry for?" Harry swooped me over his shoulder and carried me laughing to the kitchen where he sat me on the counter and slid between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm hungry for... grilled cheese and tomato soup." I quiped. Harry gave me a funny look.  
  
"Alright. What have you done with my Draco?" He teased as he turned to the stove.  
  
"Well I took a leave of absence at work and went to America about three years ago. I fell in love with a few of their dishes and this is one of them." Within ten minutes Harry was handing me the delicious soup and the sandwich. Without hesitation I dunked a corner of my sandwich in my soup and crunched into it with a satisfied moan.  
  
"I'll take that as my thanks." Harry chuckled as he too ate.  
  
"So how will we find our last mate?" I asked curiously between bites.  
  
"There are several gatherings of the high elves throughout the year and during these meeting matches and matings are made. Matches for the less powerful elves, matings for the more powerful. Elves only mate when their magic is at certain levels. You and I are extremely powerful, which means we are also volatile, so we must have at least one other to stabilize us and keep our magic controllable." I nodded and took our dishes to the sink to wash up.  
"So when is the next meeting?" I threw a towel at Harry's head to get him to dry the ones I finished with.  
  
"In about a month, they hold them on the full moon a tradition started by my ancestors." Harry finished the dishes and whipped the towel at my bum. I yelped and splashed him with water before his words registered.  
  
"A month! I only have a month!" I shrieked. "I need to go shopping and I need to have my hair cut and I must go get my hands and feet taken care of, appointments are so difficult to book this late and my personal tailor is on holiday in Spain." I fluttered my hands while Harry laughed at me. "Its not funny!" I snarled and smacked his shoulder and stormed off to make some fire calls.  
  
Only when I was assured that my tailor would be back before the end of the week and could see me then and that there were five available slots at the barber's and the salon I used I relaxed and turned to see Harry scowling at me.  
  
"It's not that big a deal and if you ever talk to me like that I will take you to hand." Harry growled. I shivered and instinctively went to him and hugged him tightly while rubbing my face against his neck and shoulder. After a minute his arms came up to wrap around my waist and I knew he had forgiven me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Harry as normal as it is for you to be laid back and relaxed all the time I feel it is normal to be perfectly poised and look perfect and not let anything ruffle me. It's how I was raised and that's how I am." I pouted when he chuckled again.  
  
"I know, but you were so cute, looking all flushed and worried, flapping your hands and flinging dish water everywhere." Harry bent and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you no matter what you look like. I would find it just as enjoyable to see you covered in mud and soaking wet as to see you all fancy dressed and brushed to perfection." I melted in his arms and aww'd at how sappy he was.  
  
"You're just so romantic!" I exclaimed with a giggle as I kissed him again. A sudden cough made me jump and we broke apart.  
  
"Master's Harry and Draco, there is a visitor for you. He is waiting in the guest sitting room for you." The female house elf squeaked.  
  
"Thank you, Talia. Will you get tea prepared for us? Who is he by the way?" Harry took my hand and pulled me to the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"Mister Xeen Aijey of the Woodland elves. He is crown Prince." Talia disappeared. I freaked out and had to clutch at Harry to keep from collapsing.  
  
"Prince? He's a prince? In our house and she just left him!" Harry's hand cupped the back of my head and drew my face into his neck. The strong scent of his skin and personal musk calmed me until I was relaxed and purring against him.  
  
"Calm Draco. If you've forgotten, we are royalty ourselves. Now we must act the part." Harry stroke a hand through my hair once before he pulled me back for a kiss. I was so boneless I followed where he pulled me and allowed him to devour my mouth.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you two are happy together." A deep amused voice broke in. I tore myself away and hid behind Harry.  
  
"Xeen, good to see you." Harry answered with dignity, I could swear he was smirking. Though when they shook hands I could feel Harry stiffen. I peeked out to see that Xeen had taken Harry's hand and was kissing the knuckles and fingers tenderly. I felt outraged and moved forward.  
  
"Let go of him you great brute!" I let my fist fly, but Xeen caught it and instantly I was like goo in his hands. I purred and insinuated myself under his arm and attached to his side.  
  
"Well, I came here for a treaty and came away with two submissives. Though, maybe just one." His eyes appraised Harry. "Perhaps you are a dominant." Xeen leaned down and kissed Harry forcefully. Harry growled and kissed back just as hard, though compared to the large and powerful Xeen he seemed like a growling puppy. I giggled and clung to Xeen rather happily as I watched them battle with their tongues.  
  
Suddenly Harry broke away with a moan as Xeen tugged his hair back.  
  
"Draco, go sit on the couch. I want you safe." Harry panted. I whined and looked to Xeen, who nodded and sent me on my way with a gentle swat to my bum.  
  
Harry growled deeply and with such anger I shuddered. Xeen answered with an even deeper growl and suddenly they attacked each other. Harry got Xeen pinned with an arm behind his back, but only seconds later Xeen had flipped them both and straddled Harry's thighs, both of Harry's hands trapped above his head. Harry growled and struggled until Xeen leaned down and bite down hard on Harry's neck. With a whimper and a moan I could see Harry melt against the floor and become pliant. Xeen rumbled approvingly and licked once over the already purpling bruise. Harry made a high pitched whining sound that went right to my cock. I shifted and used the heel of my hand to grind my hard prick. The two of them were just so hot like this. Harry arched and rubbed his crotch on Xeen's thigh until the larger man moved it away.  
  
"Put your hands behind your back and if I see you touching yourself you'll be punished severely." Xeen growled. Harry gave a soft whimper then sat up when he was allowed and gripped his wrists behind his back.  
  
"Come here Draco." Xeen commanded in a softer tone. I slipped to the floor and crawled forward, until Xeen grabbed the back of my neck and sent me tumbling onto my back on the rug. I stared up at Xeen with wide eyes as he peeled my own shirt off and tugged my pants and boxers down as well. Harry whined from where he sat, but neither of us paid him attention.  
  
Xeen leaned down and kissed me softly as his hands set out to memorize my body and drive me absolutely nuts. I squirmed and wrapped my legs around one of his thighs and began frotting against his solid muscles. Xeen pulled back and so I met his dark redish eyes as I gasped and moaned, humping his leg like I was some horny bitch in heat. His rumble of approval sent a streak of heat straight to my middle and suddenly I was coming all over his leg and clothes. I arched and moaned so loud it was almost a scream. Harry let out an answering moan, though his sounded like he was begging for a release. I laid back on the rug and lazily watched as Xeen waved his hand to vanish Harry's clothes then another wave conjured a cock ring and a toy. When the ring slid into place Harry shuddered and bucked his hips as if orgasming, but nothing came out of his restricted cock. Xeen then rolled Harry onto his hand and knees and with some conjured lube worked the wide black plug into Harry's ass. I whimpered as I felt heavy arousal, watching the black toy stretch Harry's pink entrance.  
  
"This is punishment for fighting me. You will watch as I make love to Draco. Then when I have successfully fucked him till he sleeps I'll teach you some manners." I shuddered at the promise in his voice and couldn't help stroking myself imagining just how he would do as he said to me and to Harry.  
  
Xeen turned to see me stroking my already erect cock and he growled.  
  
"Did I say to touch yourself?" He asked as he pulled my hands above my head and used a sticking charm to glue them to the floor. I whimpered and tried to thrust against his leg again, but he stopped me and with another wave his clothes were gone. I moaned at the sight of his wide muscled chest and the long brown hair that swooped down to tickle my chest and sides when he leaned over me.  
  
"Put your legs on my shoulders, petit amant." He murmured gently. I smiled brightly and did as asked, thrilled that he had given me a pet name in my favorite language. His answering smile was just as bright and he showed me his finger tips. I saw the way they glistened slickly and I knew they wet coated in lube.  
  
"I'm going to make you beg for me. That pretty voice of yours will grow hoarse before I'm done with you." He growled out. I arched and thrust my bum towards him eagerly which caused him to chuckle in a low lust filled sound. His fingers vanished and I felt them trace down my perineum and just to the side on my now twitching hole, stopping at the tip of my crack then going back up tracing the other side of my needy entrance and then rubbing just below my ball sac.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Oh please!" I begging thrusting up and down against his rubbing. His finger moved down and I held my hips in the air, my thighs quivering with the need to have that finger in me.  
  
"So easy, petit amant. I should drag this out more. Tease poor Harry with how lovely you look spread out for me. Look at him, see how he wishes he were the one touching you. See also how he yearns to be the one in your place." Xeen reached and guided me to look over at Harry. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated, the green in his eyes was so dark it almost blended with the black. He moaned when he met my gaze and I could see his bound cock twitch. I felt my hips jerk in the air at the sight of him so vulnerable and wanton. It made me wonder what I looked like. Harry and I still had eye contact when suddenly two fingers breached my body. I felt my eyes roll back and I nearly came with the sudden wash of pleasure.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Harry groaned as he watched me writhe and buck on those fingers. Xeen didn't even move he just allowed me to fuck myself on them, like they were a toy.  
Xeen groaned above me and I opened my eyes to see his gaze flicking between where his fingers split me open, to Harry's lust crazed face, to me in absolute bliss using his fingers like a cock yet not getting near enough.  
  
"Please!" I gasped. "Please I need more!" His fingers just weren't wide enough, not long enough, just not enough! "Need your cock, please. Need it so bad!" His fingers hooked and dug into my prostate as he began helping my thrusts by moving his fingers. I shuddered and clawed at the thick carpet desperate to hold onto something to hold me to the earth while my pleasure made me feel like I was flying, tilting, spinning and rolling through space.  
  
"Need my cock, do you?" Xeen rumbled. I nodded frantically and keened when his fingers dug further into my prostate. "You hear that Harry. At least someone knows his place." Xeen sounded amused on top of the deep gruff tone that meant he was turned on. He bent over me and placed a kiss to my neck. "You are so good, petit amant. So beautiful, so perfect." He whispered against my skin, his breath felt like a cool breeze to my over heated skin and I shuddered under him.  
  
"Please! Please I need more!" I practically screamed. I wormed around searching for a way to remove his fingers then sink myself onto his cock. Of course with my hands still attached to the floor I was helpless and could only writhe. Xeen murmured soft comforting words as his other hand came to flick at my nipples, I was so strung out my whole body twitched. My attention was focused solely on that hand as it traced its way down my body and wrapped around my cock.  
  
"Do you want to come first, or wait." Xeen purred. I opened my eyes to meet his and sucked in a shocked breath at his, oh so fucking handsome, smirking face.  
  
"A-after! After, plea...." his fingers vanished leaving me feeling very empty and very dissatisfied. I heard a squelch and strained to see, he was spreading thick lube over his cock. I groaned at the sight of that thick dark red oozing cock just imagining it spearing me and stretching me open, filling me up till I screamed. And it did just that.  
  
I felt the wide tip push at my entrance, causing a wicked groan to slip from me as the pressure continued to increase until with one mighty shove he had pushed his way in. However he kept his pace slow. I intimately felt each ridge, each bump, each inch of that eight and a half inch cock that pierced me through. I cried out and tried to shove down, but the way I was laying left little for me to do, but just take it. I gave out loud whimpers as he just kept going and going feeling like he would never end. Xeen kept brushing his large hands up and down my side's comforting, but it did not help in any way what so ever. I pummeled my feet on his back and flexed my knees to see if I could draw him in faster, but it didn't work, probably why he had me put them on his shoulders in the first place.  
  
"Please! Oh God please please pleasepleaseplease!" I screamed, arching against his movement, hoping it would make it faster. He did not speed up but only a second later his thighs hit my buttocks and I sighed as he stilled. I took huge breaths, sounding like I had run a mile, or three more like.  
  
"Alright, petit amant?" Xeen murmured tenderly. I nodded frantically.  
  
"Please, move! Fuck me dammit, «fuck me!»" I strained at my wrists, trying to get free of that blasted sticking charm, but before I could utter the Finite Incantatum Xeen had dragged his cock back out and pushed in, not hard, but not gentle by any means.  
  
My half muttered "Finit-Oh!" Caused a chuckle from Xeen which sent vibrations down his body and I could feel them inside me. I moaned and pushed back against every thrust that I could. Nearly screaming with each nudge to my prostate that wasn't enough. Already my throat was burning and felt parched, causing my voice to be hoarse and cracked.  
  
"How-how are you doing this to me?" I croaked between moans for more and "oh God yes!"  
  
"Easy, your body is like an instrument that I learned long ago to play and only have to remember how in order to create music. It's this way for all mates, we are parts of a whole, pieces of a single soul, or lovers in another life. Take your pick. I just think it's instinct to be able to please your lover." My mind did not comprehend a single word he spoke, just the tone of raw need and lust in his strained voice while he began thrusting faster and harder.  
  
I let my legs fall open to the sides and Xeen used his huge hot hands to grip the back of my thighs just above my knees and shoved my legs to my chest. He hissed a spell and a pillow was suddenly under my hips, this new angle allowed his cock to hit my prostate dead on with each thrust.  
  
In a mere three thrusts, Tao beats of my heart, and exactly one long drawn out scream I came.  
  
Every time Xeen thrust he prolonged my orgasm until I was milked dry and my body melted against the floor.  
  
I twitched and whined when he simply kept going, faster, harder stronger each time still aiming for my used and abused prostate.  
  
"Please, oh please!" I begged, though really I wasn't sure if I wanted him to stop or not, I just couldn't take how sensitive I was anymore. It was almost painful when I began to get hard again.  
  
"Yes, beg petit amant. But it will not save you now. Let me hear that pretty voice of yours." Xeen moaned deeply. Of course being the rebel I was I bit my lip until it bled and held back as many moans as I could. Which as I knew it would, spurred him on to be rougher, faster, more desperate in his efforts to chase moans from my lips. Eventually I gave in and made the dirtiest sounding noises I could as I felt my body tense and that hot knot of tension in my belly grow tighter as if preparing to burst.  
  
"So beautiful petit amant. Should see yourself." Xeen moaned a little breathlessly. The sound of his voice, proof of the pleasure he was receiving from using my body sent me tipping, sliding, falling into the most perfect bliss I simply could not keep my scream inside. I had to let him know what he had done to me. His grunt of pleasure filtered through my ears and I felt the heat of his own release inside me.  
  
"No more, please." I groaned pathetically when I felt that he was only slightly softening as he pulled himself from my spent and useless body. "Please, I can't take anymore." Xeen shushed me gently and stood, bending to lift me easily. I felt cherished as he held me tightly, but with tenderness, while he carried me upstairs to the bedroom. I didn't bother caring how he knew where it was, I assumed he followed the scent of Harry or me there.  
  
Xeen laid me in the bed and lovingly tucked me under the covers, even though I was still covered in sweat and cum.  
  
"Sleep, mon amant." Xeen murmured, kissing my forehead then my lips. I was fast asleep before he even turned around.

Harry:  
  
How long does it take to put Draco to bed? Answer- too long, much much too long. My thighs trembled, my hands shook, my cock hurt with the pressure being held back, and the pain/pleasure of having a plug in my arse, which I did not enjoy thank you very much, was almost too much. I just wanted to curl up and pass out. Unfortunately I could move very little in this position and Xeen had used a mild sticking charm to keep my butt on the ground, and a mild form of immobilization spell to keep my head and neck where they were to watch what had happened to Draco. It had been torture to watch my perfect submissive mate being pleasured like that and not be able to join in, or at least touch Draco.  
  
A soft noise alerted me that Xeen had returned. I knew his kind of elf could walk completely silently so he must have wanted me to hear him.  
  
"Now, dikiy zherebets, let's get over this fear of yours." Xeen crossed to me and crouched. His hand threaded through my hair while his other waved to get rid of the butt plug and the spells keeping me in place.  
  
"What does that mean?"' I asked softly, meaning what he called me.  
  
"Wild stallion. You remind me of a colt I raised. His coat was as black as your hair. He was wild and would not be tamed by anyone, but he became a very close friend of mine and permitted me to ride him when he was older. He would suffer no saddle or reins so I had to grip with my knees and grab handfuls of his mane, but he showed me the freedom of his run and the beauty of nature without tampering." While he spoke Xeen sat and pulled me into his lap.  
  
"Tell me, dikiy zherebets, why do you fear me? I could feel it when I used that toy. What has been done to you, to ruin such a precious thing as your trust for another mate?" Xeen brushed his fingers down my jaw and raised my chin easily Until I was looking into his eyes.  
  
"I..." I shook my head and hid my face in his chest before he could stop me. "You'll think I'm weak." I mumbled against his chest, though it was comforting to feel skin to skin contact, thanks to both of us being naked.  
  
"No, shush, I will not think you weak. You must be strong to have lived through your trials and come out on top." His fingers brushed my hair back gently.  
  
"But, what if I didn't? What if I still have dreams, nightmares? What if I have to put up a silencing charm so that I don't wake Draco with my screams? Doesn't that make me weak? Doesn't that make me broken and cowardly?" I hunched in on myself,.waiting for his judgement to fall, ready to be rejected for being so pathetic.  
  
"Broken yes, but not weak. Mendable, loveable, delicate yet strong. You are not to be pitied, but admired. You went through tough times, hardships and trials. You survive, with a scar or many for each memory, but you are here. You have Draco and now, you have me. You have not run away, you have not let yourself fall apart completely, but to heal at some point you must let go and shatter. Draco and I will be here to put you together again." Xeen promised, kissing the top of my head. I nodded.  
  
"I don't have to speak of it tonight though, right?" I asked as I tipped my head back to look up at him at last.  
  
"No, tonight we will have some fun. I promise you, though, that you may tell me to stop and I will at once. You do not have to force yourself to do anything, even if you think it will make me happy. I'll be satisfied to know you feel safe and happy with what we are doing." I nodded with a smile and snuggled closer.  
  
"Kissing doesn't scare me." I offered eagerly. Xeen laughed and cupped the back of my neck to tilt my head back. His lips were soft on mine, dominating and insistent, but still loving. I moaned, making sure my mouth opened, and he slipped his tongue in. He examined every corner of my mouth eagerly, mapping out my teeth and every ridge on the roof of my mouth. His other hand drifted down to my prick and suddenly the cock ring vanished. I trembled and shook, trying to hold back a groan of slight pain as well as an orgasm. My eyes fluttered shut and I reached up to grip Xeen's shoulders.  
  
With a swift jerk he broke our kiss and wrapped bother hands around my hips. He lifted me to face him completely and I wrapped my lags around his waist. Instantly I felt how our clocks smashed together when he lowered me to sit. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, using the leverage to help me rock against his huge hard on. Xeen moaned as well and leaned back with his hands on the ground behind him.  
  
I used both arms and legs to grind against him and soon I was shuddering with pleasure.  
  
"Xeen, please may I come?" I panted as I pressed kisses to his neck. That thick cock gave a large twitch and a rumbled vibrated through Xeen's chest. He gripped a handful of my hair and yanked my head back until he could begin sucking at my neck.  
  
"Merlin Harry, do you know what you do to me?" He groaned, using his teeth to leave little marks across my collar bones and down to my nipples. I kept up the grinding, though only using my legs to move, my breath came in panting gasps and my nails dug into his shoulders.  
  
"Let me come, let me come!" I whined loudly when he teased at my nipples, biting and sucking hard.  
  
"So bossy, though still not as bad as Draco." Xeen chuckled. I gave an obscene wriggled in his arms and turned my face to suck his thumb into my mouth. I needed him to see how desperate I was and I would not allow myself to come without permission.  
  
I heard Xeen give such a deep growl it felt as if I was riding a vibrator toy and when my eyes blinked open to meet his, those wild dark eyes were filled with love and lust. This close up I could see that his eyes weren't black like I had assumed. They were a deep dark burgandy. I shivered in his hold and «moaned» around his thumb. His hand ripped away and came to rest on my bum, swiftly joined by his other. His hands guided me to grind faster and harder, my head fell back exposing my neck for more of his love marks. His tongue slithered a warm wet path to behind my ear for another bite mark on that sensitive spot.  
  
"Come Harry. Scream my name." Xeen whispered into my ear. My back bowed with the force of my pleasure as I followed his orders.  
  
"XEEN!" I screeched to the ceiling, clawing at his chest and positively writhing in his grasp. I heard Xeen gasp and his cum splashed across my lower half, painting me with white sticky warmth.  
  
"I'm all wet." I mumbled, looking down at my glistening thighs and lower stomach.  
  
"Oh gods Harry." Xeen moaned, if I wasn't thinking straight I would have said he whined. His arms tightened and he drew me into his chest, tucking my head under his chin and holding me securely.  
  
"We should take a shower with Draco. Do you think he could take us both at the same time?" I asked eagerly, my cock twitched to show it was just as eager.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to kill us."  
  
"No I'm not, you two just need better stamina."  
  
"I think it's time for bed."  
  
"No! But-but-but I'm still horny!"  
  
"Imagine a really old guy dancing naked with a garden gnome."  
  
"What eww! That's gross and totally something Dumbledore would have done. Yuck!"  
  
"Go to sleep now."  
  
"I'll have nightmares now."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'll wake up screaming."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?! Gnomes terrify me!"  
  
"Not naked old men?"  
  
"Well, that too. Night!"  
  
"Good night little stallion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself at the end there. It was just supposed to be Harry saying that they needed better stamina and then it escalated... quite quickly actually. O.o I need better control over my characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing. I was literally just asked to hurry up on this story and I was at that minute finishing the last sentence.  
> So, hey you! Catch a chapter ;P Love you!

Ch. 4  
  
Harry:

  


That morning I was excited to wake up. I was cuddled in between both Draco and Xeen, Draco was facing me with an arm around my waist while Xeen had a leg tangled with mine and one hand splayed across my stomach with his other arm under my head and his hand threaded into Draco's hair. I hummed happily and stretched as much as possible without jostling my mates. Draco shifted and let out a soft sigh, snuggling closer and pressing his face into my neck. I jolted when Xeen's hand slid from my stomach down to play with the trail of hair below my belly button.  
  
"Shh, don't wake him." Xeen whispered softly in my ear. I shivered, feeling the stirrings of arousal as Xeen softly stroked his fingertips down my morning erection. I closed my eyes with a soft moan and let my head fall back to the pillow.  
  
"That's it Harry, just let me take care of you." Xeen murmured gently, kissing the top of my shoulder and up my neck. I gave a small thrust with my hips as his fingers teased the head of my cock. My breathing grew slightly louder and I felt self conscious, but Xeen kept distracting me with small kisses and compliments.  
  
As I began really thrusting against his hand Draco yawned and opened his eyes. As I looked over at him, flushing and panting, I saw his eyes widen.  
  
"Oh gods Harry." He murmured. His hand reached up to run through my hair then he pulled himself up and began kissing me. I moaned and went to pull him closer, but Xeen grabbed my hands and held them in one of his.  
  
"This is all about you Harry. Let us take care of you." He murmured even while I arched into Draco and gave a small begging whine. Draco moved his lips down my throat and across my chest until he could lick and suck at one of my nipples. One hand slipped down to tug at and roll my ball sac while the other slipped around my neck and threaded into my hair as he came back up for more kisses.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." I whimpered hopelessly as I fought to hold and touch as well. I wanted to make them feel as good as they were making me feel. Wasn't that what lovers and mates are supposed to do? The tight coil of heat in my belly curled tighter as Draco tugged my hair sharply until I let my head fall back. Xeen leaned down to bite and suck on my neck, fierce in contrast to how gentle Draco was with his kisses on my lips.  
  
"Oh fuck, please!" I gasped as my hips worked to get more friction for my cock. Draco was purposefully keeping away so I couldn't grind against him and Xeen's hand refused to give any solid pressure. Finally I just slumped to the bed, sobbing weakly after each moan. Xeen gave a soft rumbling purr of approval and rewarded me with several good long strokes complete with a twist on the end, just the way I liked it. Draco began grinding his erection against my hip and whining softly, but the second I tried to fee my hands to help him Xeen reverted back to his teasing touches. I trembled and shook and writhed in his hold, begging him for mercy.  
  
"Xeen, you're driving him mad." Draco chuckled softly when he took a moment to look into my face. I squealed at sudden fingers in my mouth, but I sucked on them as hard as I could. My eyes rolled back and I moaned in ecstasy when I began getting the touches I longed for.  
  
"As long as he learns that we will take care of him that's fine. He needs to learn that he's safe with us." Xeen bent forward and kissed Draco lovingly just as my eyes slid open again. I moaned louder and the fingers slipped from my mouth, sliding down my spine then slipping in to press at my anus. I flinched and wriggled my hips, feeling uncomfortable and uneasy with that touch.  
  
"Harry, trust me." Xeen murmured into my ear. His finger slipped inside me and even though I tensed and started trembling I didn't fight. I just looked into Draco's eyes and kept my breathing steady. Both of them still had my genitals in their hands and though my erection had wilted a bit I could still feel pleasure from their pulling and stroking.  
"Can you not feel the difference? Is this not so different from what happened?" Xeen murmured in my ear.  
  
"We care about you Harry. I already know I love you and soon Xeen will too because it's you, Harry, there's so much to love about you. Just believe in us, believe we won't hurt or use you. We aren't Him." Draco added calmly. I tensed at the mention of that... monster, but I nodded to show I understood. I forced my body to relax and seconds later Xeen's fingers hooked and plowed into my prostate. I let out a hoarse scream as I came, my cum bathing Draco's belly and thighs. Draco watched my face as Xeen continued to milk my cock until I was writhing from overstimulation. Finally his hand released me and his fingers slipped from my anus.  
  
I turned over and buried my face in Xeen's chest. I could feel his erection pressing against my hip and I started rocking against him. His arms tightened with a groan and I took that as invitation to continue. Draco joined my rocking and slotted his cock in between my legs. I moaned every time the tip of Draco's cock bumped the back of my balls. I kept up a smooth rhythm and only a minute later Draco bit down on my shoulder and whimpered as he came. I smiled and reached up to stroke his hair tenderly. He rolled away and I returned my focus to Xeen. I gazed up at his eyes which were open and watching me. I pistoned my hips faster and I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes roll back in his head. Only a few more thrusts before his entire body shuddered and I felt heat wash across my stomach and groin. I stopped moving and instead cuddled into his larger body. Draco rolled back to us and spooned his smaller body behind me. I felt loved and protected as my uncertainty and fear returned. I could think about the difference between Xeen and the man who raped me, I could compare them all I liked, but when it came down to it my body had trained itself to be afraid of being touched and pleasured. I was trembling softly and when Xeen placed his fingers under my chin and tried to get me to look up at him I clenched my eyes shut and yanked away from his touch.  
  
"Harry, wha-" I shook my head.  
  
"Hold me please. Just hold me." I begged. That foul man who raped me had never held me after he used me so maybe cuddling and remaining close would help me. Both of my mates tightened their arms around me and we remained cuddled up until I stopped shaking.  
  
"Can we take a shower?" I finally asked Xeen. He looked over my shoulder to Draco, but I thought he had fallen asleep. Xeen smiled softly at the sight of Draco curled against my back with his head cuddled against my shoulder.  
  
"Sure, let's tuck him in and maybe he'll wake up to join us soon." Xeen gently pulled away and slipped out of bed then while I worked my way out of the bed he rolled Draco onto his back and pulled the blankets around him better.  
  
"Lets go." Xeen held his hand out to me and I took it with a grateful smile. He seemed to realise that I needed to keep in close contact with him to reassure myself that he wasn't going to leave after having used me. We walked into my much too large bathroom and with a wave of his hand Xeen started the shower with hot water and he helped me step over the low wall. Just past the shower there was a large sunken tub that was large enough for at least five men that were Xeen's size.  
  
I put my head back and closed my eyes enjoying the hot water sliding down my skin. I was so relaxed now that I almost fell asleep, but Xeen had other ideas. I yelped in shock when his hands landed on me with a soapy cloth. I shivered as the cloth trailed over my shoulders then swiped down over every inch of my back. I had to giggle softly when one of his hands gripped around my rib cage to give him leverage.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Xeen asked, kissing the back of my head.  
  
"Ticklish." I giggled back, pulling away from his hand and letting out a peal of laughter when he wiggled his fingers into my side.  
  
"Well at least I know I'm not being left out of something sexy." I looked over to see Draco standing by the shower. Xeen used my distraction to wrap and arm around my chest and begin tickling me again. Draco stepped in and took the cloth from Xeen to wash my front. I had to force myself to hold still under the tickling torture so that I wouldn't kick out and hurt Draco.  
  
"Gods, Xeen please stop!" I writhed and the second Draco stepped away I bucked and kicked and fought as hard as I could all while laughing hysterically. Thanks to the water on us Xeen lost his grip on my body and I slid to the ground. I landed hard on the tiles and took a moment to catch my breath then I spun away and back to my feet.  
  
"Okay, shower now. We're being serious now, right?" I backed up as Draco looked at Xeen and then they both looked to me with identical evil grins. "Uh oh." I mumbled then I spun and ran from the shower, the drying charms didn't have enough time to dry me off outside the shower before I ran out of the bathroom and streaked through the bedroom.  
  
Just as I was passing the bed I was tackled onto the mattress. I shrieked in surprise and laughed as I fought to face my assailant. I was surprised to see Draco, not Xeen, was the one who tackled me. Draco pinned my hands under his knees and his wicked fingers dug into my side's. I writhed and bucked as I laughed breathlessly. Large hands caught my feet and nimble fingers danced across the sensitive pads of my feet.  
  
"Fuck!" I kicked out and fought to yank my feet away, but he had the advantage of being able to see what was happening and I failed to get away. "Please! Can't breathe!" I gasped helplessly. Draco gave me a break, but Xeen kept up his horrid touches to my feet. I shrieked and yanked away and out from under Draco.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled as I vaulted off the bed and ran towards the door. I turned and saw them still sitting on the bed laughing at me. I sat on the ground where I was, pouting and catching my breath.  
  
"It's not funny." I cried petulantly as they kept laughing.  
  
"Your butt bounces when you run!" Draco crowed. I flushed red and got up, going to the closet and pulling on boxers then a pair of distressed jeans. I then sent a glare at the two still laughing buffoons then I left in search of food.  
  
I found breakfast set out in the family dining room and I sat at the head of the table. I might have been a lower submissive than Xeen, but this was my home and I was miffed at both my mates. How dare they laugh at me?  
  
I was digging into scrambled eggs and toast when my mates decided to grace me with their presence. I completely ignored them and instead focused on the newspaper Dixie, one of the other house elves, had brought me.  
  
"Harry, do you have any plans for today?" Draco asked me. I looked up to take a sip of tea and shook my head before returning to the news. I growled when it was torn from me, instead launching from my seat and after grabbing a muffin I ran to my library and locked the door behind me. I felt depressed and hurt and shaken from being laughed at. I didn't want to give them any openings to be laughed at any more. They could just stay out there and laugh together, but if it was about me I wouldn't know and I didn't want to know.  
  
I curled up in a large squishy arm chair and stared out the windows that covered the entire back wall. I had a waterfall in my back yard and I requested the window to be opened so I could hear the sound of the water. It was soothing to me as I took out a blank journal and began writing out everything that had happened since I woke from being partly dead all those weeks ago.  
  
I dozed off a few times, but always stopped my journal from falling, but the last time I was too tired and the heavy leather book slipped from my hands. I didn't hear the thud I was expecting, but I didn't worry about it until I heard a soft sigh.  
  
"Oh Harry, what are we going to do with you?" I jerked awake and saw Xeen holding my journal, opened to where I had stopped writing which was about my feelings about how they had laughed. I flushed and snatched my book back, glaring at him.  
  
"That's private. And this room is for me only, how the hell did you get in?" I stood and strode over to place my journal along side those belonging to my ancestors. I had already read many of them during my sleep, and I was glad to know they were informal, personal journals so I could write trivial things and not feel like a child. When I turned back to Xeen he was watching me with a frown.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked again as I folded my arms. He eyed me for a moment then sat and patted his lap. I let out a gust of air and walked over to sit across from him, when he looked angry I held up a hand.  
  
"You hurt me, whether you meant it or not, and honestly I'm not ready to get close again because I don't want to get hurt anymore." I told him honestly. He nodded, but his eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Harry, why do you take offence at every little thing we do. I know it will take some time, but why can't you understand we care for you and even though sometimes we might hurt you Its never on purpose? I know at some point something you say will hurt me or make me angry, but I think any happiness you could give me far outweighs my fear of getting hurt." He seemed so assured of his own words I sighed and bent over with my face in my hands.  
  
"You won't understand." I mumbled, when he went to protest I cut him off. "You can't understand!" I practically yelled. "You have gone through nothing like me and it will take far more than a couple of orgasms and sleeping in the same bed before I'm ready to trust someone again. It's just not how that works. It will take time, probably a long time and the more your pressure me the more stressed I will get and that will set my progress back and make it harder for me to get better." I sat back and watched him with wary eyes as Xeen stood and began pacing.  
  
"I just... I don't know how to help you. My cousin got raped and the way we helped her get over it was to act like it never happened while she got therapy. But it doesn't seem to be working very well with you. So what can I do to help you?" Xeen moved and sank to his knees in front of me. "Do you need to talk to out? Do you need to see a therapist? I'll do anything to help you." Xeen took my hands which I allowed.  
  
"Well, really it's just my automatic reactions that is the problem. During those years I was asleep I was able to work through everything and I know the rape wasn't my fault and I won't let myself think that anymore. But my body still remembers that horrid man's touch and I can't help but want to get away from anything that reminds me of it. If you could just be patient and help me get through that everything would be fine." I squeezed his hands and gave him a small smile. Xeen nodded traced his hand up my arm to my shoulder. I forced myself not to stiffen and instead closed my eyes to enjoy the soft touch as it trailed up to my neck.  
  
"Harry, if I do anything that you aren't comfortable with. If you feel that you really can't or don't want to do something with me then tell me. I promise that if you had asked me to stop this morning I would have." His words released a knot of tension in my chest and I took several deep breaths. Xeen pulled me up out of the chair and sat then pulled me onto his lap. I curled up to his chest and relaxed, at last feeling safe and secure in his hold.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened this morning? Why did it hurt so much?" Xeen asked gently. I blushed and ducked my head.  
  
"I'm really... self conscious about my body and how it looks. I couldn't understand why you would be laughing unless it was something mean or that I looked... funny, like a freak." I shuddered at that word, but my relatives had also been dealt with so hopefully I wouldn't need to work through those issues again.  
  
"Draco and I were not laughing at you. Do you remember a time when you had so much fun that everything seemed to be funny? Or that you laughed at the silliest things?" Xeen touched the back of my hand and I turned it over so he could hold my hand palm to palm.  
  
"I think it's happened a few times, yes." I admitted, thinking that I understood now.  
  
"Draco and I were just happy, and having fun together and with you we thought. We had no idea you weren't having fun as well." His words made sense and though I still felt hurt I was now embarrassed that I had made slouch out of nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted badly. I was really rude to you earlier." I flushed as I muttered. "I need to say sorry to Draco." I went to stand up and found myself trapped to Xeen's chest.  
  
"Walk with me, hold my hand." Xeen murmured gently then he stood and I slipped my hand into his. I grinned up at him as that feeling of safety grew stronger. We walked together out of my library and I allowed him to lead me to where Draco was.  
  
"By the way you never told me how you got in there." I reminded him.  
  
"I asked a house elf. I told them I was really sorry and I wanted to tell you. So Dixie opened the door for me." Xeen smirked as he glanced down at me.  
  
"Traitorous little pixie." I muttered halfheartedly. But I was glad Dixie had done so. If he hadn't the problem probably would have gotten worse.  
  
At last we reached the family sitting room on the second floor of the manor and I saw Draco reading and he looked miserable.  
  
I flew across the room and threw myself to my knees next to him.  
  
"Please forgive me Draco I should have let you two explain why you laughed instead of taking offense. Will you forgive me, please?" I took the book from him and tossed it so he had to look at me. Draco gazed at me for a long time.  
  
"You know why we laughed now?" He asked uncertainly. I nodded at once. "And you forgave us?" He asked again seeming anxious.  
  
"Of course Draco. This mess was my fault, never yours." I assured him as I took his hands and pressed gentle kisses to the centers of his palms.  
  
"Then I forgive you, too. And I'm sorry for laughing in the first place, no matter what my reason was." I slipped up onto the chair with him and tugged him into my lap so I could kiss him fiercely. After several minutes of kissing we pulled apart.  
  
"Harry, I received a letter this morning. I need to go back to the courts of my father. He will be happy for us and our political advisors will be thrilled we are mates, simply for the fact it makes alliances easier and there will be peace at last between our races." Xeen sat in a nearby chair and I nodded to him.  
  
"When will you leave?" I asked seriously.  
  
"Sometime tomorrow morning. You could come as well. I need to introduce you and Draco to my father as my mates. Though perhaps we should wait until our last mate joins us." Xeen smirked when both Draco and I paled.  
  
"Last mate? We have another?" Draco repeated in a breathy voice.  
  
"Of course, and he'll probably be a Desert elf, they tend to be a bit dry, pun intended, and they are usually very powerful, even more so than you Harry." I was officially shocked and boggled by his words, my mind trying to compute this new information.  
  
"In fact I know exactly who our new mate will be. His name was revealed to me in my dream last night." Xeen was grinning and he seemed to be in his element as he teased us.  
  
"Oh just get it over with!" Draco finally snapped, looking frustrated and curious.  
  
"Alright fine..." Xeen heaved a sigh. "His name is Regulus. Regulus Black."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN!!!!!  
> Explanation in next chapter, and don't kill me! I usually don't do cliff hangers, but I kind of like this one... hmmm 3:) evil plotting ensues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long, life kicked me in the pants really hard.

Ch. 5

Harry:

I stared at Xeen in shock and shook my head slowly.

"It's not possible." I whispered. I wouldn't accept it, I couldn't accept it. "Regulus is dead. He's dead and he's not coming back. You're lying!" I snarled as I stood up.

"Harry, I am not lying. He faked his death. Just like Sirius did." Xeen reached out to grab at my hand. I jerked away and sneered at him.

"You've gone too far now." I hissed. "Stay away from me, get out of my house!" I turned and went to the window as Draco and Xeen started shouting at each other. After a good thirty minutes of shouting everything went quiet, then a hand touched my arm.

"It would only take a floo call, you could see him again I promise it's real. You can quiz him all you want it's really him I promise." Xeen murmured from behind me. I shook my head.

"It took me so long to get over his death the first time. I can't risk hoping or it will destroy me more thoroughly than losing my kids." I glanced at Xeen. "Can we just forget this whole conversation?" I asked hopefully. I could hear Draco moving and a soft whooshing sound. I didn't pay attention since Xeen had just pulled me into a tight hug.

"No, Harry. I can't just promise something like this and then take it away from you. You have to see." With that he pulled away and turned me to see a tall man stepping through the floo. I stared as the black haired man clasped Draco's hand. I gasped softly when grey eyes met mine and I launched myself forward.

"Sirius?" I whispered as I came to a sudden stop in front of the man.

"Hey pup." His voice was the same, still rough and deep, but the most comforting sound in the world besides Draco or Xeen.

"What was the first Christmas present you ever gave me?" I asked quickly.

"It was a firebolt." His swift answer threw me off for a moment.

"What did you give me just before fifth year at Hogwarts and why, how did you get it?" I quizzed harshly.

"It was a two way communication mirror. I gave it to you in case you ever needed me. Your father and I created them so we could talk during detentions and cause mischief." Sirius rattled off easily. I was finally able to think his name in my mind because I knew now that this was really him. I flung my arms around his waist and burrowed into his chest as he hugged me back.

"I missed you so much Siri." I mumbled against his shirt.

"Missed you too, pup. Now then instead of a tearful hello, how about I introduce you to my baby brother. Regulus, this is my godson, Harry." Sirius stepped away and I was able to see a miniature Sirius behind him. Except miniature didn't half cover him. His hair was shaggy and hung to his jaw line. Silver eyes swept over my body and I shuddered as I felt how powerful he was.

"Harry." That deep voice curled around my name as if he could caress me simply by speaking. He stepped forward and took my hand and bowed over it and kissed it. I shivered again and melted in the touch. "It's good to meet you." Oh goddesses, that voice! "Yes I've heard my voice can be very distracting." Regulus laughed, sending me into near convulsions. I blushed deeply as I realised what I had said out loud.

I then remembered my manners so I stepped back until I was standing near Xeen. Draco stepped forward and Regulus kissed Draco's hand just like he had mine. Draco purred and cooed happily while trying to get physically close to Regulus.

"Well as I can see you four have a mating to get on with I'll just step out." I snapped my eyes back to Sirius and it just showed how much I had missed him and how much I loved him that he had been able to snap me out of the mating haze.

"Please Siri, don't leave again!" I stumbled forward, ignoring the deep growls coming from my more dominant partners.

"Harry I will still be there for you, but I'd rather not get eaten by your mates. I promise I won't leave your life again." Sirius then bounded to the fire and flooed away.

I was tackled from the side and pinned under Xeen. I struggled, but I already knew I was less dominant than him, so I soon dropped to the ground and bared my throat to him. The harsh bite that came startled a moan from me and I turned when a deep growl sounded again. Regulus was holding Draco tightly to his chest and they were both watching.

"Give us a show Xeen." Regulus purred as he stroked a hand down Draco's chest. I looked up at Xeen with wide eyes, he simply smiled and leaned down to kiss me gently. I lost myself in that kiss and I finally felt that certain fear collapse as the knowledge that my mates were here and would keep me safe clicked into place. I relaxed fully and allowed myself to really feel what Xeen was doing to me. With every caress of his fingers against my side, with every slip of his tongue against mine I could /feel/ how much he cared for me. And this feeling of being safe and cared for would only grow stronger as love was added.

Xeen slipped his fingers up under my shirt to slide across my lower stomach. I felt my muscles clench in response and I gave a soft whine. My hips lifted just enough that I could feel how close we were to grinding against each other.

"Take his shirt off." Regulus murmured huskily. Xeen did as directed, though torturously slow. My shirt came off in inches and each new section of skin exposed Xeen licked and tenderly nibbled on. I was writhing by the time my shirt was pulled off and flung away.

"Please!" I begged plaintivly. I knew my dominant wasn't going to go any faster than he was before, but I couldn't help but beg anyways, to tell him how much I needed his touch.

"Maybe he is submissive, look how willingly he spreads his legs for me." Xeen chuckled softly. I grew indignant at his words and hissed in warning at him. His mocking chuckle made me so angry I forcefully pushed off the ground and tackled him over so now he was on his back and I was sitting across his hips.

"I'm not submissive." I growled as I raked my nails down his chest. I ripped his shirt off and bent down to leave little red bites all over his chest. He suspiciously stayed still under my attack and when I looked up he was smirking. I pouted and crossed my arms, refusing to play along anymore. Xeen reached up and gripped the hair at the base of my skull to pull me down to his lips. I struggled and fought the rough kiss until I bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
Xeen snarled and rolled so I was pinned again, but I fought dirty and began rubbing my thigh against his arousal. When I felt him relax into the pleasure I jerked back and rammed my fists into his soft stomach. His breath gusted across my face and I almost laughed at his astonished expression, but I was too busy rolling us again and working to get his jeans undone. Unfortunately Xeen took a leaf from my book and his large hand closed over my erection in my jeans and began a slow grinding. I gasped and shuddered, my fingers fumbling to a halt on his belt, I hadn't even gotten the buckle fully open. 

Xeen took advantage of my distraction to grab my wrists and pinned them to the floor with a spell when he rolled us again, though this time they were under the small of my back. I growled and thrust my hips up against his hand when he forgot to keep moving his palm against my cock. Xeen just huffed out a laugh and tore my jeans and pants off in one. I wriggled a bit under his intense scrutiny of my naked body, but his satisfied smile and nod reassured me enough that I relaxed under his talented hands which danced up my legs. He summoned a pillow and flipped me onto my stomach then guided me to kneel up on the pillow. He bent me forward and conjured a low stool for me to rest my chest on. I blushed slightly that my arse was now stuck out in the air.

Regulus whispered something to Draco and I looked over curiously, just as something swiped across my entrance. I gasped and felt my face go pale as I realised what Xeen was going to do to me. Before I could protest or try to find the will to protest Xeen licked across my anus again and then stiffened his tongue and plunged it deep in me. I moaned loudly and fought the spell that bound me. I needed my hands to hold onto the stool, I felt imbalanced.

I pressed back against each thrust of Xeen's tongue hoping to get it deeper with each swipe. Mindless babbling flew from my mouth, my eyes glazed over as I stared at nothing or clenched my eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Gods fucking please!" I sobbed as I writhed in place.

"Xeen, don't tease him too much." Regulus admonished. Xeen pulled away almost at once and I sucked in a shocked gasp at the sudden loss of sensation. The heat and tension that had been curling in my stomach loosened and cooled a bit until I felt a finger pushing inside me. I shuddered and held still while Xeen softly worked open my sphincter. It felt strange after all this time, but it felt deliciously good.

A second finger joined the first as soon as I relaxed and I didn't want to stop the moans that caused me to give. I wanted Xeen to know how good he was making me feel. I turned my head and stared at where Draco was being stretched too and our eyes locked just as three fingers were simultaneously pushed inside our bodies. My back bowed and I shuddered through a dry orgasm. I whined, but Xeen just dropped his wand again, since he'd had to grab it to stop my much too early orgasm. Draco's eyes were wide and nearly black with lust as he was prepared almost brutally.

"Bring him over here." Regulus called in a rough low voice. Xeen released the binding spells on me then manipulated me into his arms and carried me to Regulus. Xeen sat me on Regulus' lap in a way that I was straddling his knees and facing Draco. I had to grab Draco in a tight hug so that I wouldn't fall off. I watched as Draco was lifted and then slowly sat back onto Regulus' erection. Draco let out such a sexy little mew that Xeen had to stop another of my early orgasms.

"Take him." Regulus commanded. Xeen immediately took the plunge and I was filled to the brim in seconds. I screeched and inadvertently clawed at Draco's back, but Regulus stopped me. I took deep breaths and fought a sudden wave of panic. I wasn't scared of my mates, but that suddenness had startled me out of my calm. Xeen simply kept up a slow thrusting through my little panic attack and soon the pleasure overwhelmed the pain and shock of being breached like this again. Xeen and Regulus timed their thrusts perfectly so that when Regulus thrust into Draco Xeen was withdrawing from me and when Xeen pushed back in Regulus was pulling out again. This motion cause Draco and I to rub together, especially our red and swollen erections.

I couldn't stop my own body, as Xeen hit my prostate and my cock dragged across Draco's, I gave a loud shout and came all over my mates. Draco whined and followed me over the edge quickly. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply while our dominants continued wringing pleasure from our bodies.

They both grunted at the same time and I smiled softly when Xeen pulled me with him onto the couch and we all cuddled up together.

"Does this mean that I don't have to fight you for top spot? I kind of like it here." I quiped. Draco moaned pitifully and I hushed him goodnaturedly. Regulus looked over at me and gave a smirk, but nodded anyways. I sighed happily and snuggled closer to Draco, wrapping around him as our mates curled around us.

·`^¥«»{}|°[]¡%*\~¿

Some time later I heard Draco's stomach growl so I pulled myself to my feet and bent to kiss my little submissive.

"Where are you going?" Regulus asked in a sleepy voice.

"You both were asleep so I thought I would make dinner for Draco, and you two, that way you could get more rest and not have to worry about it." I offered shyly. Regulus eyed me for a long time, then nodded.

"Very well, Xeen, go with him and help. I'll get Draco showered and dressed while we are waiting." Xeen stood and I happily scampered towards the kitchen, not caring that I was naked until Xeen threw a pair of boxers and my jeans at me.

"You don't want to burn sensitive parts." He explained when I scowled at him. He had a fair point, I had to admit. Burns would hurt really bad down there and I wanted to be able to perform still.

After I dressed I guided Xeen through the steps in making Mushu a kind of Asian burritos with chopped lettuces and cabbages, placed in a rice wrapping and then dipped in a dark sauce. It was one of my favorites and Draco had liked it the last time I made it.

"What did you mean earlier when you said Regulus' name came to you in a dream?" I asked curiously as I chopped the cabbage and stirred the sauce in intervals. Xeen frowned at his job of mixing together the filling as I dumped it in the bowl.

"I was dreaming about us all living together, but there was a fourth man. I could tell he was my dominant and he would be our top dominant. I kept trying to see his face and I asked who he was, but it wasn't until I submitted to him and asked as I should that he told me his name was Regulus." Xeen smiled sheepishly. "Took me forever to find out I had to kneel and call him sir." I blushed at those words and looked away as my body reacted embarrassingly strong to that mental image. "Don't be embarrassed, my dikiy zherebets, I felt the same way. It was pretty erotic." Xeen stopped stirring and wrapped an arm around my waist before I could turn back to chopping. I looked up and smiled at him, though when he just kept looking at me and didn't say anything I blushed.

"What are you looking at?" I mumbled as I wriggled to try and get away.

"You, you are so handsome." Xeen murmured, chuckling as I writhed and when I managed to turn away he peppered the back of my neck with kisses. I giggled and raised my shoulders to get away from his scratchy chin.

"I'm not as handsome as you." I caught the back of his head and pulled him closer for a swift kiss. "Now stop playing around and help me cook." I smacked at his arms and he reluctantly let go so we could continue.

 

When we brought the food to the table Regulus was already there and Draco was curled up in his lap. I coo'd softly and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips as I passed them to sit on the other side. I had no problems with Regulus taking the head of the table. I swiftly dished up Draco's food and placed it front of him. Draco uncurled and dug into his food while I prepared Regulus' food as well. As the third dominant it was my job to take care of my mates and keep the household running. So serving food would be my job from now on. Xeen was next to receive his dinner and once I saw them all eating I smiled and dug into my own. Although I didn't have to help with seconds unless it was Draco, so I watched Xeen try and fail to wrap the mushu in the thin wrapper. I giggled softly and helped him then returned to my plate.

"So, Harry." Regulus began. I pushed my plate away since I was done and looked at my top dominant respectfully while he spoke. "What is being done about your children. They are your responsibility." I flushed in shame, but I refused to look down like a naughty school boy.

"How on earth would I tell them about all this? Isn't it better that they go on thinking I'm dead?" I asked softly.

"Actually they don't think your dead. Your tomb was found empty and your body was nowhere to be found. Not to mention the Potter family tapestry shows you are still alive. Now your children think that you have abandoned them." An unspoken 'again' resounded in my mind. My shoulders hunched while I thought about it. I longed to bring them here and raise them to be my children, but what about my mates? Would my future children feel usurped? Would my three feel threatened by any future children? Would my mates even want to help raise my children from another marriage?

"I-I don't know what to do." I whispered. "I want them. Goddess only knows how much I want them here, but... what about our children? Would you even want to help raise my kids when I had them with someone else?" I finally asked. Draco reached over and grabbed my hand.

"They are our children. We can blood adopt them. One for each of us if you want. And you better damn well be carrying some children in the future I am not going to have all of them." Draco laughed. A weight lifted from my shoulders as I flung myself at my submissive and kissed him fiercely with all the joy he had given me just by saying what he had.

"Of course Draco. Wouldn't want you to get all tired of being filled with our children." I purred, stroking his stomach and pressing kisses to his full lips. Draco moaned and bucked up against my hips as Regulus pulled me onto his lap like we were before, though this time he just watched as I teased Draco mercilessly until finally my blond lover gave a loud yell of my name and came all over his fresh clean pants. I was flushed and ready to achieve orgasm, but Regulus pushed me back and Xeen caught me.

"Put a ring on him and pick out a plug. I want some fun with my littlest dominant lover tonight." Regulus bent and captured my mouth, kissing me so thoroughly I almost didn't notice when he pulled back and walked off with Draco. I stumbled in a daze as Xeen pulled me to our bedroom and guided me to kneel on the bed.

"Why?" I asked breathlessly while Xeen vanished my clothes absently and picked a few things out from the bedside table drawer.

"Because Regulus wants to have fun with you. And you showed extraordinary thoughtfulness by agreeing to what Draco said earlier when he asked you to bear our children. It is possible for you as third dominant to bear children, but not many dominants are willing to do that even when asked by the submissive. So Regulus wants to reward you." Xeen explained, sounding almost clinical as he placed a pile of sex toys on the bed next to me. Two of his thick fingers slid into me slick with thick lube. I yelped at the cold and sudden stretch, though it felt nice. I moaned and dropped my head down, gripping the sheets above my head tightly.

After three fingers and a very long time teasing my prostate and stretching me, Xeen reached over and took the plug off the cover of the bed and slipped it inside me. The tip was about as big around as a galleon, but the middle got steadily wider until it tapered off again at the base to be as small as the tip. The handle was round and sat flat against my sphincter allowing me to move without too much problem. I moaned though, as Xeen pulled me to my knees and had me turn around, because the plug jammed against my prostate roughly. I trembled and arched, feeling myself shiver in the slightly cold air of our room.

Xeen plucked a ring of dull grey metal off the bed and slipped it around my now very erect cock and it automatically sized to me, making orgasm impossible. Next Xeen picked at my nipples until they were steepled and rock hard. I hissed in discomfort as he placed nipple clamps on me and attached a chain between them which hooked to a leather collar with chains. Every time I moved my head or shoulders it pulled on the nipple clamps.

Xeen pulled me over to the head of the bed and had me kneel in the very center. Soft silk ribbons wound around my wrists and pulled my arms up to stretch up to the ceiling and the ribbons tied off on the small metal rings near the top of the four posters of my bed.

"When did those get there?" I gasped out through my arousal and slight pain.

"I installed them last night." Xeen winked suggestively. I rolled my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Can I have a safe word?" I asked quietly as Xeen walked around the room doing little tasks. Xeen stuttered to a halt and I watched his eyes widen when he looked at me.

"I didn't think... are you alright? Do you need to be let down? I shouldn't have done this..." He reached for his wand but I cut across his rambling.

"No Xeen I'm fine. I trust you and Regulus and Draco. I just want to make sure if something happens I can't deal with, that I have a way to stop what's going on and get free." I explained with a small smile.

"Oh, of course! Pick a word and I'll set the toys to release at that word no matter what's going on." Xeen walked forward and tapped the ribbons with his wand. "Say your word, it's keyed to your voice as well." His swift actions gave me even more confidence and trust in him.

"Fear." I murmured. At once the blue ribbons glowed brightly before returning to normal. "That's one emotion that should never come up when we do this sort of thing." I glanced up at Xeen and he was watching me with proud eyes.

"You've come very far already Harry. It's amazing to see how much you've grown in confidence already." He bent and pressed kisses to my lips and one to my hair.

"Not starting without us are you?" Regulus asked playfully as he and Draco entered the room.

"Of course not. Just setting a safe word and making the last arrangements." Xeen explained with a last soft smile for me. I blushed and looked away, only to go brighter red at the looks Draco and Regulus were giving me.

"His word?" Regulus asked swiftly.

"Fear." Xeen answered just as quickly. Regulus nodded them came forward to perch on the edge of the bed while gazing at me. My face felt like one gigantic burn, I was so shy I ducked my head and stared at the bed covering. A hand entered my view and gave a sharp, yet gentle tug on the chain connected to the nipple clamps. I yelped then moaned as pain zinged across my nerve endings and sent pleasure straight to my trapped cock. I arched and shuddered, begging silently for more.

"Absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't have picked a better third dominant myself if I'd had seventy years to do it." Regulus murmured, stroking his fingers down my clenched abdominal muscles. I shivered at his cool fingertips, but pressed against his hand as he got closer to what I wanted most to be touched. "Draco, come and give Harry a little taste of that talented tongue."

After that moment I couldn't tell you what happened except that it was without a doubt the best night of my life.

 

(I'm evil I know. I promise I'll put up the whole scene as a bonus chapter probably from someone else's perspective, but I really must get on with the story. I know I have a plot somewhere in all this smut, maybe I should clean out my plot bunny cage, it's getting a little too porny.)

@@@@@@@@@@@

The first thing the next morning I decided to write a letter to Neville, asking for a fire call or a visit with my kids. I really needed to talk to them, spend time with them.

But before I could do that I needed to take a long hot shower and eat. I was covered in fluids from last night and my stomach was growling like a wolf. The only problem with that plan was that I was smack in the middle of my bed with Draco almost laying on my chest and Xeen behind him, with Regulus on my other side with an arm tight around my waist. The clock struck nine and I decided I didn't feel guilty waking up my mates at this late hour.

"I need to pee!" I hissed in Regulus' ear. He jerked awake and gave me a half amused looked, half still asleep.

"Then pee, just not on me." He hissed back. I scowled at him and began wriggling my way out of the bed, getting growls and whines from Xeen and Draco respectively. In a moment I was free and dashing towards the bathroom.

As soon as I was washed, dressed and fed, with food for my mates under warming and preservation spells, I sat at the table to wait for them and pulled out a parchment and quill.

'Dear Neville.

I know that you have heard about my disappearance and that it has been almost criminally long, But I have worked up the courage to contact you about my kids.

How are they? Are they being good for you? I know you're the best person to care for them, that's why I made you godfather.

I need to see them and speak with them. Especially Lily. She deserves to know what's happened and why I wasn't there for her, again.

Please accept my apologies for how long it has taken, but now that I am settled with a solid home and a definite way to take care of my children I feel better in contacting you. I shall not try to apologize to my kids until I am there with them in person.

With a sincere heart,  
Harry.'

I read it over again and then called an elf to me.

"Send this to Lord Neville Longbottom, don't you dare let it be lost or intercepted or stopped in anyway. Make sure any reply is given directly to me or one of my mates when it arrives." I commanded. The elf bowed and popped away with my letter and I drummed my fingers on the table while I thought (stressed) about the letter and the reaction it would get.

Minutes later my mates strolled into the dining room and at once I stood and dished out the still steaming eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and pancakes.

As soon as they were happily eating I pulled over a bowl of mixed fruits sprinkled with sugar to munch on. At Regulus' stern look I shrugged sheepishly.

"I was so hungry earlier that I couldn't wait to eat with you. So I'll have this with you guys, that way I'm still having breakfast with you." I explained with a happy grin. Regulus leaned over a pressed a smacking kiss to my lips.

"You are sweet Harry, to think this through that much. I'm glad you took care of yourself, I'm not going to get mad over something as small as this." Regulus then kissed my forehead and pulled back just as a house elf popped in with a letter.

"Begging pardon, Master Neville be asking me to delivers this to Lord Harry Potter." The elf announce self importantly. "I is to be waiting for an answer too." I nodded and reached out for the letter, automatically checking for spells and things, though I knew there would be none to find.

'Harry,

I will open a fire-call at ten.

Neville.'

I bit my lip uncertainly at how short and clipped his reply seemed. What did it mean? Was Neville angry with me? That would be understandable. Would my kids even want to see me?

"What is it, dikiy zherebets?" Xeen asked softly, coming to sit next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Then why are you so upset about it?" Regulus prompted from the head of the table.

"Because it's Neville. Usually I know exactly how he feels about something. But with how little he wrote there's no way to know." I dropped the note on the table, wrote back an acceptance, and picked my bowl of fruit up once more. I ate while glancing from the note, to the clock, to the fire. It was nine forty five now, so hopefully the time would go quickly.

@@@@@@@@@@

Twenty minutes later and I was pacing in front of the fire. I stared at the flames and the clock, aching at the obvious clues. When the flames turned green and Neville's head appeared I dropped to my knees in front of the hearth.

"Neville, thank Merlin, I thought-" But I stuttered to silence at the look on his face.

"Lily says you broke your promise. She'll have nothing to do with you. James doesn't care either way and Albus refuses to even think about seeing or speaking to you. They are happy here, without you. Do refrain from contacting us again Harry." Neville began to pull back but I let out a shout.

"No! Wait! Please just let me try!" I begged. Neville pulled back and I was left staring at an empty fire place. "I'm sorry." I whispered, but it was far too late. I simply stared blankly at the flames wishing the green would return and let me see my children. And suddenly, as if answering my wish green flared and James was staring up at me.

"Dad?" He asked softly. I reached forward and caressed his cheek softly, not caring if the fire burned me.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. Please baby, please say you forgive me." I leaned forward, wanting to get as close to my son as possible.

"Dad, I'm really sorry and I know this will hurt you, but please don't try and get us back. We are tired of you and mum fighting over us and forcing our lives to be messed up every time something changes. Lily started crying when she thought we would have to move again. Don't make my sister cry." James glared at me and I sat back and swallowed in shock.

"James." I mumbled. He just glanced behind me and nodded to someone before disappearing. I stared after him then lurched towards the fire, burying my hands in the coals. "James! Come back!"

"Fucking Hell! Harry, you idiot!" Regulus grabbed my shoulders and jerked me back. I landed hard on my back, but I fought to get back to the fire. Draco sat on my chest until I finally laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe that was a stupid idea. Goddess only knows what I was thinking. Of course they hate me." I muttered as Xeen cast healing spells at my hands until there was fresh new pink skin instead of burns. Once he had wrapped clean white bandages around my hands I was pulled up onto a chair. I looked up at my mates and held up a hand to stop them.

"No." I stated simply. "They deserve to be happy now. And if being with me doesn't make them happy then I'm damn well not going to force them." I smirked slightly. "Besides now I don't have to worry about anything except you three and any kids we have. Those three would have just gotten in our way." Then before they could stop me I got up and went in search of food. I wasn't hungry but I wanted ice cream to sweeten what was turning into a bitter day.

Just as I was curling up in the family library with a thick book and a large tub of chocolate ice cream Draco slipped into my lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, kissing my forehead. I sighed and burrowed into his neck.

"A bit like I got stuck in a blender." I admitted.

"Blender?" Draco asked in confusion. I just shook my head.

"Like I got hit with a million cutting curses all over my body." I corrected myself. Draco ran a gentle hand through my hair and made a sympathetic noise.

"I won't say that I understand, but I am here for you." After a few moments Draco huffed angrily. "You can never catch a break, can you?" He glared towards the ceiling and shook his fist. "Leave him alone you damn Fates! He deserves a happier life now." I laughed softly and set my ice cream to the side so I could pull my little blond closer to my chest. He snuggled in and began tracing patterns on my chest.

"I love you Draco. Nothing will ever change that." I murmured, kissing his hair before leaning my cheek against it. I felt his lips press against my neck before suddenly he was licking and nibbling along towards the opening of my shirt. I groaned and tipped my head back to allow him more room as a certain part of my anatomy took notice of his actions. "Draco... if you keep up I'm not going to be able to stop from fucking you, right here." I warned, tightening my arms. Draco whispered something and our clothes were banished to the floor in a tangled pile and I found myself being straddled by my submissive. Draco latched onto one of my nipples with his hot mouth while he began grinding his hips down against mine, rutting hard until our cocks were both rigid and leaking.

"Help me." Draco whispered breathlessly as he lifted up onto his knees. I reached down and slid my fingers deep into his sucking greedy hole. Draco moaned loudly, but glared since it wasn't what he wanted. I didn't care a bit. I found his prostate and began roughly rubbing and prodding it watching the shocks go through his entire body, his eyes clenched tightly and an expression of almost pain took over. Mere moments later he hunched over and came between us in thick spurts. I continued to abuse his prostate until his breathing turned into desperate whining. I withdrew my fingers only to guide my cock to his entrance and with one hand on his hip I pushed him down swiftly until he was seated against my lap again. He gave me a full body shudder and collapsed against my chest.

Instead of trying to get him to move I just gave short shallow thrusts with my hips while pulling him in circular motions by his hips. In minutes we were both moaning loudly. I forced myself to keep the slow grind going until Draco arched against me with a loud pornographic moan and clawed my shoulders while his second orgasm wracked his body. His hard rhythmic clenching drove me over the edge and I leaned forward to bite down on his neck to muffle my shout while I shuddered through my release.

We both sank down together and cuddled. I swiftly fell asleep, but I had the feeling Draco stayed awake, his hand was running through my hair tenderly.

@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @

When I next woke I was being snuggled from all sides by my mates in our bed, Draco though was laying fully on me, arms around my neck, legs tangled with mine. I had no issue with this, I simply wrapped my arms around his waist and dropped back to sleep, dreaming of my little sub rounded with child watching me get ravished by Xeen and Regulus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

Ch. 6

Draco:

"Oh damn..." I whispered sitting up in the bed. My stomach clenched and I couldn't breathe fast enough. "Oh damn, oh fuck... damn damn damn." I muttered as I tried to move to the end of the bed. Just as I reached the foot of the bed my stomach rebelled and gave a lurch. I made a soft sound as acid burned its way up my throat. I covered my mouth and dashed to the bathroom where I didn't make it to the toilet and had to make due with the sink.

"Draco?" Xeen asked softly. I was too busy heaving to feel humiliated, but as soon as I was done tossing my cookies I turned and slammed the bathroom door.

"I'm just going to take a bath. I want to be alone." I explained as I turned the lock. Xeen rattled the knob, but I just ignored him and stripped off my sweaty pyjamas. I filled the tub with steaming hot water and slid in with a happy sigh.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry called through the door. "Will you let me in so I can help you?" I knew that he didn't like not being able to help, it was his instinct and it felt alright to let him in so I hauled myself out of the bath and padded over to unlock the door. Harry slipped inside and locked the door again. "Oh you must be freezing! Come on, back in the water with you." He tenderly led me back to the tub and helped me slid in. He stopped me from sliding all the way in and bent down to press his nose to my stomach. He took several deep sniffs then sat back on his heels looking astonished.

"What is it? Harry!" Harry had fallen back very suddenly, looking slightly ill and very shocked.

"Y-you... you're pregnant." He stammered. His eyes were wide and I could almost see excitement before panic set in.

"Harry, just breathe!" I hissed. I reached over and smacked his thigh. His eyes cleared and he nodded.

"Yeah, breathe, okay. Everything will be okay." I nodded and he seemed reassured. I smiled and shook my head affectionately.

"Climb in with me?" I asked hopefully, leaning forward in invitation. Harry stripped off the black tank top and the dark blue boxers he had worn to bed last night and dropped them with my own silk set on the floor. He slipped into the tub behind me which magically expanded to fit him as well. I added more hot water and relaxed back against Harry's chest. His large hands rubbed up and down my arms gently, eventually moving to massage across my chest and shoulders. I moaned quietly in enjoyment, my eyes slid closed and I drifted back to sleep.

"Harry? Are you two alright?" Regulus called through the door.

"We're fine. Can you bring us a change of clothes?" Harry called back.

"When should we tell them?" I murmured as I stretched out. Harry hummed softly in thought as he helped me to stand before doing so himself.

"Soon, today if you are okay with that. They would want to know." Harry smiled as he stepped out and slung a towel around his waist. "I hope you trust Regulus' fashion sense more than you do mine." He smirked as I made a face and smacked his shoulder. One strong arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me from the bath and onto the deep plush grey bath rug.

"At least he has sense at all, after all he's a pureblood. He should know that denim doesn't go with silk unless you're going to a popular, but inexpensive bar." I griped at him. Harry chuckled even as he rolled his eyes.

"That was once! And you never let me forget it!" He exclaimed in mock anger. I snickered then grabbed a hairbrush as I clutched the towel he had wrapped around me.

"Perhaps this will serve as a better reminder then!" I threatened evilly. His eyes widened and he turned to run. I cackled and chased him out of the bathroom and through our room. Regulus stared at us as we passed.

"I'm going to brush his hair!" I laughed madly as I ran after my black haired lover.

"Should I help?" Regulus called as we dashed from the room.

"Yes!" I yelled back. In seconds Reg had Harry pinned on the floor, face down, with his hands held tightly behind his back. Harry gave a soft curse and tried to wriggle away, but I just sat down cross legged and began humming as I brushed his hair. It was better than the mop he used to sport around at school, but it was still a bit messy. I just added a little spell to the brush to help with fly aways and in moments his hair was sleek and straight, set perfectly.

"Alright, let him up. If you mess it up you're in big trouble." I warned Harry with a sharp tap to his head with the wooden brush. He yelped, but sat up without messing with my masterpiece.

"Oh look, we have a bond mate instead of a mop." Regulus quipped. I giggled, but Harry just pouted.

"I like my hair messy just fine thank you." Harry insisted. It reminds me of my father, who I never knew." He sniffed and got up to go to the kitchen. I watched after him with wide eyes and turned to Regulus.

"One: did I do or say something wrong? Two: is he really going to cook naked?" I asked Reg. My mate just shook his head with a smile.

"Harry's just pouting he's fine really. And I do believe Xeen did the cooking today while Harry helped you. Let's get you dressed, love." Reg pulled me to my feet and dragged me back to the bedroom where I didn't get much dressing done in between his soft kisses and his long heated kisses. Then before I knew it I was in clothes and being guided to the dining room.

"So, Regulus, my father is practically chewing my ear off with his harping. He wants to meet you all and he won't wait much longer. I was thinking we could go for tea and stay for dinner tonight, that will really make him and mum happy." Xeen stated as we all began eating. I nearly choked on a piece of toast and looked at Harry. He nodded and watched the conversation until the right moment.

"I think it would be a good idea. We could even give them the good news! Of course they would want to know they have a grandchild on the way." Harry stated as if it were the most obvious fact.

"Of course they would, Xeen why don't you go and fire- wait WHAT? Grandchild! But I-I... and you... we... You and Harry.... huh?" Regulus spluttered, very elegantly. I giggled and then burst out laughing while Harry positively cackled with mirth.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Xeen asked hesitantly.

"Of course it does, dimwit. I'm pregnant. At least two months. Which means we know who the father is, but he just had a head start. It's nothing to inflate his head about." I kicked Harry under the table when he adopted a smug look. He shot me a wounded look and slumped in his seat.

"I... I don't know what to say... oh Draco! This is so good!" Regulus reached over and drew me into his arms for a happy kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So life is life, here's a chapter for you and it's the turning point of my story so things will be different from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to introduce you to a really good friend of mine, Bloodthirstyangel, she is posting an original fiction just to get it out there and see what people think. I would be so so so happy if you guys just check it out and give her well written reviews that let her know how she's doing. Please don't flame, if you have a suggestion do so politely, not just for my friend, but for me and any other writers on the site and others. Politeness goes a long way to keep people from getting pissed at you.
> 
> Bloodthirstyangel, don't forget to read her story, Fusion, that she just started posting.

Ch. 7  
Harry:

"Ah, the prodigal son returns at last. And I see you've brought two lovely gentlemen with you, oh, I spoke too soon, three handsome men on your arm. How ever did you manage it?" A plump woman just beside the fire gushed as soon as Xeen stepped out behind Draco and I with Regulus appearing behind him.

"Now Love, give the poor boys a moment to get their bearings. They might run if you pounce too soon." A man warned her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, Father. May I introduce my mates, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Regulus Black." Xeen announce proudly. "Loves, these are my parents." Regulus stepped forward and bowed over Xeen's mother's hand.

"My pleasure to meet a woman as beautiful as yourself, madam." He purred. Draco gave a quiet growl and I swiftly wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him back. It wouldn't be good for him to attack the Queen. Not to mention she was Xeen's mother.

"Please, call me Lovelia." The woman smiled graciously.

"Lovelia, then. Thank you for welcoming us into your beautiful home." Regulus straightened and then bowed low to Xeen's father. "Thank you for inviting us." He repeated slightly more formally.

"Of course, any mates of my son are very welcome here." The man's blue eyes drifted over to me. Technically I should have been the one to step forward and greet them, but I had already passed on those duties to Regulus. He was top dominant so I would give him the respect and responsibilities of that position. "Ah, you're highness. I trust that you are finding royal life to your satisfaction?" Those ice blue eyes flicked to Draco and back. I curled my little blond against my side more and nodded once, politely, but with a blank expression.

"The pressures of ruling are of course great, if you feel the need for advice we are always available." Lovelia stated graciously. "Now shall we move into the back parlor? The tea is ready to be served." We followed her lead out into a hall. Her long draping blue gown flowed into a train that was long enough I was almost afraid that if we followed too closely that we might step on it and ruin her dress. I felt dwarfed in this castle, and not in a good way.

Gold framed portraits frowned down at our progress. The long carpet that muffled our footsteps was gold trimmed in royal blue. Every five feet a gold suit of armor jumped to attention. I glanced at one of them closely and realised real men were inside them. I felt like a bit of a let down compared to all this. Even though my coronation was set for just a year from now it seemed like I could never hope to compare to all this... all this wealth and power. Even the dark blue marble blocks that made up the floor and walls had what seemed to be real gold and silver running through them. Hell a single one of the chandeliers made of rubies and diamonds probably cost more than my entire manor.

I shrank in on myself only to have Xeen slip his hand into mine. I looked up into his face and he was smiling, his burgundy eyes soft and warm. 'Love you.' He mouthed at me. I blushed and bit my lip, but I felt a bit better now.

We reached a double door entry into a brightly sun lit room done in white and dark blue. The walls, ceiling, floor and tables were all white. The chairs and rest of the furniture were in that dark royal blue. I had to admit it was a quite beautiful room.

When we reached the sitting area I noticed that sapphires and diamonds had been set into the white tables around the edge of what looked to be a pure diamond table top. I gulped softly and sank down when they gestured us to seats. I couldn't help, but grip Xeen's hand tightly with both of mine, Regulus now keeping close to Draco. What on earth was Xeen doing with me? What were any of them doing with me? Even as king I couldn't come near this level of comfort or wealth for quite some time.

"Mother, Father, thank you for having us for tea. I hope you both are well?" Xeen asked, rigidly formal.

"We are well, thank you. You are all welcome here anytime you wish. This large castle gets lonely now that all my children have grown and moved away. How old are your children, Harry dear?" Lovelia's eyes latched onto me and I felt bared for everyone to see.

"I... they..." I trailed off and looked to Xeen and Regulus.

"I absolutely love that necklace? Am I right in thinking you purchased it from Whimsic and Tooley's?" Draco leaned forward suddenly. All attention was off me and I felt grateful. This was all one giant pissing contest for Xeen's parents and I was caught with an empty bladder. I sank back from the conversation and when Regulus slid closer to me so that he had Draco and I tucked under each arm, I cuddled into his side shamelessly.

The tea arrived a few moments later and again it was like their wealth was being shoved down our throats. The tea set was fine crystal, set with pearls and white opals that felt smooth under my hands as I gripped the tea cup tightly.

"Oh Harry dear, do try to be gentle, these were a wedding gift from my father, I would hate to loose one." Lovelia exclaimed, eyeing my white knuckles. I flushed brightly and moved to set the cup down, but it slipped from my fingers. Luckily Regulus reached out and caught it before it spilled or broke.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I exclaimed shakily. Both royals turned icy eyes on me. I knew this was all a test and I was failing miserably. I just wanted to curl up in a corner and give up, but I knew that wouldn't solve any problems. "I need to use the wash room." I said abruptly. I stood and practically ran from the room, though I heard the directions to the loo anyways. I just needed a calm minute away from all of this over the top, in my face, shove it down my throat, 'we are better than you' attitude.

I made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind me then turned and groaned. The bathroom was just coated in gold and white marble they even had huge crystals as the towel hooks next to the sink. There was no shower or bath, but since this was simply a guest bathroom, and not on the main residential floor, that was understandable. I moved to the wall and slid down, having enough room to stretch my legs out and still not knock into the pedestal sink.

Instead of looking around at all the wealth I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them while burying my face in my knees. Once I could breathe past all my feelings I felt better. I still felt like they were trying to discredit me, intimidate me, show me all that I can't be or do. But I now remembered Draco saying he loved me, Regulus holding me after my nightmares, Xeen cooking with me every morning although he's almost helpless at it. I could remember why they were with me, because we loved each other. No wealth, no matter how great, could buy love.

"Harry, are you alright?" Regulus asked through the door. I got up and opened the door so I could launch myself into his arms.

"You aren't going to leave me because I'm not wealthy, are you?" I asked, already sure of his answer.

"No, Harry. I could not care less how much money you have or how many jewels you put on a tea set. You are my greatest treasure, you and Xeen and Draco are all I need in this world." Regulus pulled back and kissed me deeply, passionately enough that my toes curled in my boots and I whimpered into his mouth. I pulled back once I needed air desperately.

"I'm richer than they are, because I have you and the others with me." I grinned and hugged Regulus tightly.

"That's my littlest dominant." Regulus murmured, a definite proud tone in his voice. "I promise you that even if we never achieve this level of wealth I will be the happiest man on earth. In fact I hope we never achieve this huge monstrosity. I wouldn't want to end up like those two. I can't understand how Xeen turned out so perfect when you look at his mother and father." Regulus chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back towards the over decorated parlor. I giggled softly and curled into his side, even when he sat down I allowed him to stay close to me. I didn't care if Xeen's parents thought I was weak, I felt like the strongest man in the world with my mates at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to introduce you to a really good friend of mine, Bloodthirstyangel, she is posting an original fiction just to get it out there and see what people think. I would be so so so happy if you guys just check it out and give her well written reviews that let her know how she's doing. Please don't flame, if you have a suggestion do so politely, not just for my friend, but for me and any other writers on the site and others. Politeness goes a long way to keep people from getting pissed at you.
> 
> Bloodthirstyangel, don't forget to read her story, Fusion, that she just started posting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is short, so have a lemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the errors I just wanted to get this out while I had the time.

Ch. 8

"Xeen! I want mint ice cream!" Draco hollered through the house. I was in the middle of making Draco's first request, a triple chocolate fudge cake with chocolate chunks and pure chocolate for the frosting. Believe me it wasn't easy, but for my little blond, it was totally worth it.

Xeen chuckled as he prepared the ice cream and then left to deliver it. I was just finishing the frosting then I sliced a thick piece and carried it to Draco.

"Is this okay Draco?" I asked nervously. Draco eyed the cake with a critical eye then nodded. He placed the (already?) empty bowl on the coffee table and reached eagerly for his cake. I gently placed it in his hands and he began devouring it with relish. I stared as he sucked the chocolate off the fork with each bite, moaning copiously.

"Oh Harry!" Draco groaned lightly as he dug out another bite. "Harry! Oh Harry!" I opened and closed my mouth rapidly then spun to leave the room, blushing bright red and needing a cold shower. Just as I began to run a hand snapped out to grip my hand and I was pulled down onto a strong lap.

"Now where are you off to in a hurry? Don't you want to see our sub enjoy your efforts?" Regulus asked in a sultry voice. I shivered and eyed Draco while he licked his fingers which somehow had chocolate on them. Regulus reached down and palmed my obvious erection through the fabric of my pants. I lifted my hips to grind up against his hand, but he pulled back until I relaxed again.

Xeen came into the room carrying the rest of the cake and a rubber spatula. He set the items on the coffee table then he pulled Draco up and began pulling off our blond's clothing. I repressed a groan at the delicious baby bump that was barely beginning to show. I shivered at the idea it was my child being carried inside my lover. Xeen finished undressing Draco then took up the spatula and took icing from the cake and with slow dragging motions began spreading the chocolate over Draco's pale body.

@@@@@@@@

"Harry! Wake up." A hand shook my shoulder and with a jolt I sat straight up. It was still dark in the room so I sank back down into the pillows. Regulus gazed at me with eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Sorry, just a dream." I blushed when Regulus wrapped his arms around my waist and slipped a thigh between my legs as he pulled me close to him for a kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his thigh began rubbing my leaking erection. My hands fluttered at his shoulders, looking for somewhere to hold while he made me fall apart. His mouth slightly muffled the loud moans that fell from my mouth, but I was too into the pleasure to quiet myself. I was so close already from the dream, that it wasn't very long before I stiffened and came in my pants with a warm rush. I went limp against Regulus' chest, breathing hard and occasionally moaning softly as his movements to grab his wand jostled my sensitive body. A cleaning spell took away the ooze in my boxers then his arms tightened around me once more.

"Go to sleep, my Harry. We will continue in the morning." Regulus promised. I nodded and yawned then I relaxed in his hold and fell into an easy sleep.

But when we woke up it was to absolute terror.

"Regulus! Regulus something's wrong." Draco yelled. He was sitting up in bed and had his face screwed up in pain. What terrified me was that his hands were on his barely ballooning stomach. I reached for him, but Regulus growled and tossed me back against Xeen who was at the foot of the bed. Xeen held me with his arms tight around my chest and waist.

"No! We have to get him to the hospital!" I cried in distress. Xeen just tightened his hold, long fingers digging bruises into my skin when I struggled.

Regulus cupped Draco's stomach with one hand while helping him to lay back. Once Draco was comfortable, a warm red light covered Regulus' hands and then soaked into Draco's stomach. I trembled, but stopped fighting when I saw that Draco had relaxed at once. Xeen still kept a tight hold on me until Regulus sat back.

"Harry, go cook some light eggs and toast for Draco." Regulus ordered without a backwards glance. I looked at Draco, who nodded once and I hurried from the room. My hands shook as I cooked everything and I ended up burning the toast twice. I swore loudly and threw the spatula across the room and pointed my wand at the toast which burst into flame. Xeen gently took hold of my wrists and pulled away my wand then guided me to sit down. He finished cooking the food, which he was finally able to do.

"Harry, Draco will be fine. Regulus just needed to supplement the magic flowing from you to the baby with his own magic. Both Draco and the baby are perfectly fine and healthy." Xeen assured me as he cooked. I just sat at the table and gazed towards the stairs. When Xeen finished he directed the tray with wandless magic so that he could walk with me tucked under his arm.

Once back to the room Xeen placed the tray on Draco's lap, since the blond was now sitting up again. I curled up on the end of the bed and watched Draco eating with wide eyes.

"Harry, I'm fine." Draco murmured. I nodded slowly, but still that had scared me a lot. Regulus wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Our baby is going to be one powerful little sucker. He's got you drained dry of almost all your magic and he's already pulling a ton of my magic and Draco's." His words puzzled me.

"So it's not because I'm not enough?" I asked slowly, that had been my first thought.

"Nope, but you and Draco are both exceptional wizards. I'm not surprised your biological kid is going to be just as powerful, if not more so. Not to mention your biological father was also an incredible wizard." Regulus tapped my nose.

"Why did you specify his biological father?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Because James Potter wasn't his biological father. Severus Snape is." I blinked for a long moment then stood up.

"Draco I'm going to bake you a cake." I spat in a carefully neutral voice.

"Okay Harry. Strawberry with cream cheese frosting?" Draco seemed to just know what I needed. I nodded and ran from the room.

  


Draco:

"You idiot!" I rounded on Regulus and smacked his shoulder. "How could you be so stupid, I thought you were a Slytherin?" Regulus narrowed his eyes and looked over at Xeen.

"He had to find out sooner or later. Hopefully our child shall know all of his grandparents that are alive." Xeen stepped forward. I sent a glare at Xeen so fierce that Xeen took a few steps back.

"That was not the way he should have found out. You both are sleeping on the couch." I folded my arms and neither dared to argue, they both nodded and kept their eyes down. We sat in silence so perfect that we could hear the noises of Harry baking in the kitchen. He had the radio on a muggle station, or playing a record, and was singing along to some song about not sleeping. Harry never really sang when he was sad so he was either angry or happy. I couldn't hope for happy really, but I didn't want the opposite.

After a while the noises quieted down and the music turned up louder while Harry stopped singing. He had probably stopped being angry and was now dealing with whatever else he was thinking.

"It's been nearly a month since Xeen's parents did their bull shit. Nearly a month of a perfectly happy Harry. As much as he tries, can't you see that he can't just get over everything that quickly? It's not something anyone could get over so quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if it took years and years. But we have to help! And springing something like that on him was just such an idiot move." I put my face in my hands. Regulus was looking down at his lap, at least acting like he was sorry.

"I thought he would be happy to know he still had a parent alive." Regulus murmured.

"Oh he's just peachy that his most hated professor is his father? Sure, that's just the best news anyone could get. I would be badly upset of you told me Snape was my father and I was his favorite student. Harry was without a doubt Snape's least favorite student. They hated each other during school and that's not likely to just disappear over night." I stopped when I saw Regulus flinch.

"I didn't know they hated each other." The black haired man shrugged lightly. "I'm sorry, Draco." I melted at the sad look Regulus gave me with his silver grey eyes. I held out my hands to him and he gently pulled into his arms.

"I forgive you when Harry does. But you have to go and explain to him and apologize. Do something really nice for him, okay?" Regulus nodded as he held me.

"I'll take him on a picnic and explain it to him then." Regulus murmured. I smiled and we waited again in silence. Finally we all heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry trudged into the room and made his way into the bathroom, covered in soot and flour.

"Harry?" I called hesitantly. He turned and his eyes were guarded even if he smiled. "Why are you covered in soot?" I asked timidly. His eyes softened a little bit, but he simply frowned and shrugged.

"Got a little carried away with lighting the fire." He then turned and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. That's not what made me angry though, it was the lock clicking into place that pissed me off. I turned and smacked Regulus' chest and then kicked both Regulus and Xeen out the door.

"You can apologize tomorrow. Stay out there and don't you dare let my cake burn." I raised a threatening eyebrow at them and without a word they both left.

When Harry came out of the bathroom only in pants and a set of soft blue trousers. I breathed a sigh if relief. He tended to close up and try to create barriers between people when he felt insecure or threatened. His wide green eyes swept the room and he relaxed infinitesimally when he saw only me.

"Harry, will you come here?" I held out my hand and he came over willingly enough. I smiled and tugged him onto the bed over me where he hovered above me. "Kiss me?" I whispered. His lips curled up in a smile and without a word Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed happily and reached up to thread my fingers through his hair. I shivered when one of his large warm hands slid up my side, under my shirt.

"You're not angry?" Harry murmured, pulling away from the kiss. I felt confused and it must have shown on my face. "Snape's my father, I thought you would hate me for stealing your favorite professor." Harry admitted with a blush.

"Oh Harry, you sweet, caring, stupid Gryffindor! Of course I don't hate you!" I laughed softly and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm happy for you, that you finally have part of the family you've always wanted." Harry smirked and shook his head. His hand slid down to my stomach and cupped my baby bump tenderly.

"This is the only family I've ever wanted. Anything else I get is just added bonus. You Draco, you and any children we have with the others will be everything I've ever needed or wanted. To find I can have you, and Xeen, and Regulus and our child, and now a father? It's almost too good to be true. Although I'm terrified." I reached up to push Harry's hair back from his face, though it was long enough I would need to tie it to keep it tamed.

"Why are you scared, love?" I asked gently. I knew how hard it was for him to admit he was scared and I wanted him to know it meant a lot to me that he did it anyways.

"That I'm not enough, that I can't do it right and you'll get tired of all my relapses. That you'll hate me because Snape is my father." I was pretty sure that last part was the most important admission from the way he blushed and looked away from my eyes. I reached up and pushed him onto his back then I curled up on his chest.

"Harry, I can't hate you. I especially can't hate you because of something like that. You have your father, and now he's my father in law." Harry twitched under me and I saw jealousy fare in his eyes. "Sorry I know you just found out. You probably don't want anyone else to have a claim on him." I rubbed my hands across his chest and he relaxed.

"I just got him, even if I didn't know I didn't have him before. I just... what if he hates me?" Harry murmured softly.

"Why don't we take it a step at a time?" I suggested. Harry nodded and curled up around me so that his head was in my neck and he was breathing in my scent.

"Will you be there with me when I talk to him? He never really forgave me for cursing him in the battle. It was when I didn't know he was innocent." Harry mumbled with an embarrassed blush. I snickered and reached up to pet his cheek.

"It's okay, baby, I'll protect you from the big bad potions professor." I baby talked. Harry snorted and smacked my arse lightly. I growled and tackled him onto his back and instantly dug my fingers into his sides. Harry let out a bark of laughter and squirmed to get away, but I flicked my hand and his wrists got captured by the chains that Regulus had forgotten to take down since our last sex marathon. Harry's eyes dilated in seconds and it was so sexy to see him turned on just by the chains that I had to lean down and kiss him. I was so happy that he could let go and trust me that easily that he hadn't even struggled yet.

"I love... you." I murmured in between kisses. Harry groaned and arched his back. I smirked and wriggled down until my arse was directly over his crotch. He was so hard I could feel his entire length through the combined quadruple layer of pants and trousers that we were wearing.

"Love you! Draco, please don't tease me! So hard..." Harry panted, pressing up with his hips to get more friction. I smirked and reached down to tug off our clothes then I grabbed the open lube from the bedside table. Harry watched with deliciously wide eyes as I reached back and prepared myself with the lube, though I didn't take long because I wanted this just as badly as he did. Once I was happy with my readiness I slicked up Harry's cock and aimed it so I could slowly sink down. Harry moaned loudly and bucked his hips up and locked them in the air, but I rode the movement so that he wasn't any further inside me. I watched his face get flushed and sweaty, his chest heaving for breath as I slowly pushed myself down on him. I could tell he really liked this position because he would arched against the bed and shiver in delight.

"Why do you like being under me so much?" I huffed at him. I was trying not to let this affect me too much, but the way he looked and the way he filled me up so well left me breathless.

"I just don't like being on my hands and knees, not comfortable." Harry groaned. I was now sitting flat against his pelvic bone so he let his body drop back to the bed.

"Good, I like being on top like this, even if I'm the bottom." I smirked, but he was too far gone in pleasure to understand a word I said. I smirked again and aimed a spell at the door. It flew open and both Xeen and Regulus tumbled through. "Are you going to just stare, or are you going to join us?" I asked. I knew Harry wouldn't mind. In fact he was thrusting slightly with his hips in a way that reminded me of when I just had to have something in me right that second. Regulus pressed up against my back and guided Harry to bend his knees. A few seconds later Harry moaned and jerked his hips up into me. I moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure and melted forward onto Harry's chest. Regulus must have been preparing Harry because the man under me couldn't stop writhing and bucking which had me on the edge so fast I was left gasping.

"Reg, now or we'll both come." I heard Harry groan. Almost before he had finished speaking Xeen was there, making Harry sit up so the bigger man could slid under us both. With a little bit of guidance from Regulus, Xeen was able to sit Harry back on his cock with one smooth thrust. Harry leaned back against Xeen's chest, gasping loudly, seeming overwhelmed with the pleasure we were giving him. Xeen gave small thrusts with his hips which jolted through both Harry and I.

"Oh holy mother of-GAH!" Harry gritted his teeth and I could feel the effort he put into not coming. Xeen slowed down his thrusting and Regulus reached down again to insert a finger into Harry. Harry's hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth, but not in pleasure this time. I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, stroking my hands down his chest in soft motions, keeping him focused on me by rocking my hips against his. Harry was soon gasping in pleasure along with me as Regulus worked in a second and third finger. I whined until Xeen reached down and softly stroked my cock. I threw my head back with a loud moan only for Regulus to capture my mouth in a rough kiss. His hips surged forward suddenly and under me Harry mewled. My body overloaded on pleasure and jets of my semen coated Harry's chest.

"Need to come..." Harry gasped through deep breaths. Xeen wasn't moving anymore, instead his fingers played with Harry's nipples and drew swirling patterns in my come. Regulus was the only one thrusting. His arm was tight around my waist, keeping me upright while he fucked Harry. Harry was writhing with almost pained moans, but I could see he was absolutely loving this. Regulus and Xeen both grunted as Harry arched and stayed with his head thrown back, his mouth open in a surprised 'o' and his eyes scrunched shut. It was so sexy along with the feeling of him coming hot inside me that my cock twitched. Xeen groaned softly as Regulus continued going. Harry and I laying limp in their holds.

"Xeen, you close?" Regulus panted near my ear. Xeen just moaned and started softly thrusting again. Harry whined softly and reached up to grab me and held me tightly while the other two used his body. I smiled and kissed Harry's neck, feeling satisfied and full with his cock still in me.

Regulus groaned and tightened his hands on my waist where he had moved them when I laid down on Harry. It took another second for Xeen to come as well.

"Mmmm, nobody move, kay?" Harry mumbled. It was nowhere near as much as I was used to him speaking so I assumed he was fucked to sleep. I smirked and snuggled down.

"Mission accomplished." I breathed then I fell asleep. I didn't mind when I was moved by Xeen and Regulus as they tried to get comfortable .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a way to bring Snape in and this was all his idea. I had no plans to hurt our boys again.

Ch. 9

Draco:

"Regulus, do you know how to contact Se-Sn-Pro- my father?" Harry asked suddenly from the bathroom. Xeen was in there taking a shower and Harry was shaving.

"Last I heard he had taken residence at Prince manor to heal from the battle, but that was years ago. I would assume that he is still there though." Regulus replied from inside his shirt as he was dressing in the closet.

I was sitting cross legged, butt naked, in the middle of our large bed and loving every second of this domestic bliss. I caressed my baby bump and sighed happily. Regulus came out of the closet and smirked at me when he saw me happy expression. He walked over on his deliciously long legs and crawled onto the bed towards me.

"Hey Draco, I speak French, wanna make out?" Regulus grinned. I burst into giggles at the more than stupid pick up line. Regulus used my momentary weakness to manipulate me onto his lap and by the time I caught my breath his lips were on my neck.

"Where did you hear that one?" I asked breathily. Regulus snorted and shook his head before grazing his teeth across my ear lobe.

"Stupid movie my little sister was in love with, it was American and had something to do with Cinderella." Regulus murmured then he lifted my chin and sealed our mouths together. I shivered I'm delight when his tongue forced its way into my mouth and dominated the kiss. I practically melted against his chest where I stroked my hands over his musculature, admiring how his shirt was so soft and he was so hard and warm underneath.

"Oh come on! Really?" Xeen exclaimed from over by the bathroom. I broke the kiss, but Regulus had his hand in my hair and was tugging my head back so he could attack my throat.

"I was ready before you, Xeen, perhaps you should be more time conservative if you wish to lay hands on Draco before me in the morning." Regulus murmured against my skin. I moaned as he bit down and I knew I must look like a needy slut.

"Or you could do what I do and wake up before everyone else and song him senseless then." Harry offered, slipping passed Xeen and into the closet to pull on a shirt since he was already wearing dark wash jeans. Regulus pulled back to look at me with a raised eyebrow and all I could do was shrug and look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, but he kinda got to me first." I blushed at his narrowed eyes. "All I'm saying is that if you think my mouth is amazing, you should try his." I laughed at Harry's sudden spluttering from the closet.

"You traitor!" Harry exclaimed once he stopped choking on his own spit. He marched out of the closet and towards the bed like he was stalking prey, his graceful stride reminiscent of a panther. I giggled and squirmed trying to get away, but Regulus held me tightly as Harry slipped into the bed and pinned me down as well. His mouth took mine without giving me a chance at fighting back, not that I would have anyways.

I squirmed and mewled into Harry's mouth, pushing up against him for more. Harry, the tease, pulled back at once and kissed my nose.

"Breakfast in ten." He whispered before crawling off the bed. Regulus reached out and smacked Harry's arse just in time for Harry to fall face first off the bed. There was a muffled thump, Harry cursing, I was giggling and Xeen laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall while Harry untangled from the heap of blankets he had landed in and stumbled out of the room.

"So who gets Harry after breakfast?" I asked in the quiet after the door shut.

"Oi!" Harry shouted through the door which cause the three of us to burst into laughter again.

By the time we made it downstairs it was fifteen minutes and Harry was fuming. He was sitting at the table, back rigid, fingers tapping on the table and his warming charms were starting to over cook the food.

"Sorry, Draco decided he needed a shower and his hair had to be perfect before he could come down." Xeen explained as he took his spot across from our irritated mate.

"Interesting." Harry drawled. The acerbic tone was so reminiscent of a certain professor that I hunched my shoulders and quietly took my spot on Regulus' lap. We were silent as Harry dished up the food for each of us. Once I started eating the rest followed and for a few awkward minutes silence reigned, broken only cups thrusting, silverware climbing and our chewing.

"Thank you for breakfast, Harry." I mumbled timidly. Harry met my eyes and the hot anger there seemed to dissolve. However when Xeen even opened his mouth Harry pointed a very dangerous looking egg covered fork at the elf and his glare clearly warned that Xeen's manhood was at risk if he said anything. I snickered softly at Xeen's slump and mollified expression.

When we finished eating Harry raised an eyebrow at Xeen until the idiot stood and began clearing the dishes away. Once the table was cleared Harry called for an elf and gave it instructions to carefully watch Xeen and help him if anything happened or if Xeen got overwhelmed. I giggled at Harry's soft side after he had been such a hard ass to Xeen.

"Now Draco, I believe you had an appointment with your beautician today at eleven? Would you prefer I escort you or one of the others?" Harry waved his hand to indicate Xeen and Regulus.

"You of course. You'll get me in faster and as much as I love you Harry, just Harry, I do love that everyone fawns over you." I batted my eyelashes and tipped my face up for a peck. Harry laughed and drew me in for a proper kiss.

"Slytherins." Harry sighed, shaking his head. Regulus sniffed behind us, but Harry sent a glare at him to rival that one he had pinned Xeen with earlier. I could swear Harry was getting more Snape like each day, but I realized it was just me finally seeing what was right in front of me.

"After my appointment would you like me to try and contact Snape? He was an old family friend, so he wouldn't find it too odd that I'm trying to see him." I offered Harry once he was looking back at me.

"As much as it hurts to admit, yes I would appreciate that. He would probably just slam the floo in my face if I tried." Harry flattened his lips into a sever line, frown lines deep in his forehead. I reached up to smooth them out and kissed his nose.

"If you're coming with me, you simply cannot wear those clothes. They'll think you're a beggar off the street and toss you out without thought." I eyed his clothes critically, already thinking of clothes that would be comfortable for him, but showy enough for me. I smirked as the best idea popped into mind.

I grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up to our room again where I went hunting in the closet. I tossed each piece of clothing over my arm until I had gotten everything.

"Close your eyes." I commanded. Harry raised an eye brow, but did as I asked. I flicked my wand and the clothing appeared on his body perfectly. Harry squeaked softly, but I was happy to see he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was Now in skin tight leather trousers that were very bright red, his suede boots were a dark gold, almost bronze. His cloak was black with red trim to match his pants and the silk shirt I had chosen was bronze as well. His hair was next and I whipped it into an artful mess, much better than his usual mop. I was once again thankful that he no longer needed glasses, since his eyes were that much more noticeable now.

"My turn!" I exclaimed happily. Harry waited where I left him, still with his eyes closed, expression very patient. My mock trainers were acid green with silver laces, my pants looked like liquid silver and my cloak was black with the green of my shoes as the lining. My shirt was silk and black with silver buttons.

"Okay, now you can look." I grinned when his first reaction to seeing me was to lick his lips hungrily. I knew the pants would hug me tightly and my shirt showed off what little baby bump I had to the maximum, even though it was black.

Harry strode forward and his hands first cupped my stomach then moved to grip my hips and he crushed out mouths together. It was pointless to resist in any way so I just arched into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning greedily as his tongue devoured my mouth.

"Thank you." Harry whispered hoarsely once he broke the kiss.

"For what, love?" I panted, carefully patting his hair back into place.

"For giving me my dream." His large palm covering my stomach made questions unnecessary. I knew what he meant at once.

"I would do it over a thousand times Harry... if it meant you kiss me like that at least once a day until forever ends." I promised in a daze, licking my lips slowly to enjoy the taste of Harry still there. Harry chuckled and pecked my nose then guided me down stairs.

" I promise I'll kiss you more than once a day if you give me a foot massage." Harry bargained. I snorted and smacked his shoulder.

"Get Xeen to do it, he has magic hands. His massages are pure heaven." I informed my slightly ignorant mate. His green eyes rolled then he put an arm around my waist so we could take the floo at the same time. Harry had gotten much better at not stumbling or falling out, so it was only me that had trouble leaving the fire at my favorite salon.

"Mr. Malfoy! You've brought a friend!" A chipper male voice exclaimed. We both looked over to see my fifth (soon to be sixth in seven months) favorite person in the world. Art, nickname for Artemis, strode across the welcoming lobby and drew me into a familiar hug. Harry gave a warning growl which Art paid heed to without really drawing attention to it. My friend released me and took a step back. "And who is this delicious meat package wrapped up in sex appeal?" His bright yellow eyes, colored by contacts, zoomed up and down Harry's body.

"This is /my/ mate, Harry Potter. Harry, Love, this is Artemis Powell. He is from America. I actually came across him while I lived there a couple years ago." I introduced them while putting extra emphasis on my possession of Harry. Harry smirked and wrapped his left arm around me while extending his right to Art.

"Ah, so since you're an American I don't have to worry if you're competition. Clearly I'm of higher quality." Harry sneered. His words shocked me so much all I could do was gape, and Malfoy's do not gape.

"Yeah? That's great, but I'm happily married to my husband of four years. As much as I love Draco it's purely brotherly love. He's just not my type." Harry stiffened and scowled.

"And what exactly is your type?" He snarled, heedless of my warning glares and elbows to his ribs.

"Well for one I like to take it up the ass every night and somehow I don't think Draco could provide that." Art gave a cold smile then gripped my hand and pulled me from the room towards the comfortable lounge where we would discuss what I wanted done today.

Ten minutes later I was already in a lemon scented bath with lavender petals floating around me, relaxing completely due to the soft sage scent drifting through the air from an incense oil being heated in a sconce across from the bath. I had no idea what was going on with Harry, but I enjoyed the down time to myself, not a worry or care could bother me right at that moment.

A half hour soak then a full body massage with a special potion to break down old skin and rejuvenate and encourage new skin growth. Twenty minutes later I was sitting in a chair getting my hair washed to perfection with the healthiest shampoos in the world. Art kept popping by and he had a suspicious glint in his eyes as he left each time. When it came time to do my hair and, yes, my make up Art appeared and took over.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches to a silver polish on my nails I heard shouting.

"No! I don't care what else you do, that is not allowed!" I recognised Harry's voice at once, just in time for him to burst into the room and slam the door shut.

"Having fun, love?" I giggled from behind him. Harry whirled as saw me, his eyes widening a lot. My shock was greater though. His hair was straight and spelled to stick out from his head in fluffy tufts. The hair dresser had dyed it in huge chunks of acid green and a green yellow that brought out his eyes. Eye liner was lining each eye along with a rim of red to match his pants that really emphasized his eyes. His nails had been painted black and had sparkling dark red flames artfully done over the black. "You look amazing." I admitted, I bit my lip as Harry grimaced.

"I just will not wear lipstick. That is the final line that will not be crossed, ever." Harry shook his head, making his bangs fall over into his eyes. I shivered at the fire in those eyes that could make me melt. Harry raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Are you enjoying being Barbie for these people?" His words puzzled me and he rolled his eyes. "You like having them make you pretty?" He clarified. I nodded and grinned excitedly showing him my nails. He cooed appropriately then held his hand out to me so he could pull me up into his arms for a vicious kiss.

"Alright, let's go home." I tore my lips away, Harry growling in displeasure which made me happy. I turned and walked towards the reception room to pay, wagging my bum in those tight trousers just for him.

"Cock tease." Harry hissed at me, sounding as if I were torturing him, which, in a way, I was.

Once I had paid I allowed Harry to drag me back through the floo to home. Harry held me so close that after he shouted our destination he ducked down and pressed his lips against mine. Together we tumbled out of the floo, but luckily strong arms were there to catch us as we fell. Although the arms were neither familiar or comforting.

"Well, lookie here boy's, we got us some more play toys." A gruff voice laughed. I looked up in horror to see Xeen and Regulus were unconscious and bound tightly in ropes and chains and were hung on the walls. I trembled, but Harry grabbed my arm and swiftly spun me back into the fire.

"Prince Manor!" Harry shouted then yelped. He had been snatched back and when I arrived at my professor's home I was alone.

"Draco! How did you... what happened?" Snape asked from across the room. He rushed over and drew me out of the fire as I burst into tears. I allowed him to guide me into a chair then he handed me a handkerchief which I wrung out with my hands restlessly.

"Th-there were m-men at the manor and they t-tied up Xeen and R-Regulus. Harry sent me here." I sobbed as coherently as I could. "Th-they called us play toys! Harry's already been r-raped it can't happen again! It just can't!" Snape stiffened, but wrapped an arm around my shoulders anyway.

"It's okay Draco. We will stop this. I'll go get the Elder Guards. You wait here and try not to panic too much. Draco." I looked up with wide wet eyes, probably ruining my perfect make-up. "Everything will be okay." My previous professor promised. I nodded and took a deep shaky breath to which he nodded approvingly.

"I'll be okay. You go save my mates." I begged. Snape did something so out of character from what I ever expected him to do. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He murmured, disappearing with a rustle of fabric and a billow of midnight robes. The blue was a good color on him.

"Colors, I need to organize I need to do something!" I stood and paced, shaking my hands and biting my lip. An elf popped in and I glanced over to see it standing next to a box filled with clothes.

"Master Snappy be telling Eppy to bring Master Dracky clothes to match." The elf, male, bowed with his hand on his thin, black toweled chest. I nearly cried in relief as I rushed over and plunged my hands into the box. I sighed and swiftly pulled out a red silk shirt. Some digging found a tie and some trousers and even boxers that were all color coordinated.

"I need-" I started to say, but before I could finish there were more than a dozen loud pops and mannequins appeared for me to dress. "God yes, it's better than sex!" I gasped out as I began manually dressing the first dummy.

It could have been hours that I spent dressing dummies, the clothes never ran out and neither did the different colors and my ideas. What did run out was my calm.

"Where are they?" I nearly shrieked, frustrated to the point of tears when I just couldn't find a handkerchief that I wanted to match with the tie I had chosen. "Eppy! Where are my mates?" I demanded. The poor elf just shook his head and took a step back.

"It be okay Master Dracky, Master Snappy being back soon. He and Dracky's mateses being safe." The words deflated my panic and I dropped onto the floor. Just as Eppy brought me a calming cup of tea and some cookies and hot sauce the fire flared green. Out tumbled Xeen, Regulus and Harry. The last was giggling softly, but had a black eye. Xeen had some obviously healing cuts on his wrists and a cut on his forehead. Regulus was the worst though, his hands were shaking and he was leaning on Xeen for total support. I shot up, spilling the tea across the floor as I rushed over and threw myself at Regulus. He caught me and even though he seemed hurt he caught me and stayed up.

"Oh Merlin's balls I was so scared!" I cried, burying my face in my dominant's neck, breathing his calming scent deeply. "What happened? Why are you shaking? Are you hurt? Sit down." I pulled Regulus over to a chair and shoved him gently down then curled up against his chest, touching his cheek and kissing his neck softly while I waited for my answers.

Three hours before:

The fire died down behind the younger two and the second they were gone Xeen turned to me.

"Let's get a surprise ready for them. It's all been so stressful lately, they deserve something special, Regulus." Xeen grinned hopefully and who was I to deny my mate when he looked so hopeful?

"Alright babe, what do you want to do?" And so for the first hour they were gone we dressed up the front parlor nicely in party streamers and Xeen followed the instruction to bake a cake and did so well enough that it turned out perfectly. I put together the magical games parties for kids usually had in the magical world. This was partly to let Harry have his chance to be a kid, but also to get out some stress in a fun way. Once it was all set up we moved to the family room to wait for them to come home.

There was no warning before stunners hit both of us. When I regained consciousness it was to see Harry dragging Draco into the fire, but only Draco escaping.

Harry was tossed to the ground and kicked in the ribs by three of the four men. I screamed in anger and pulled at my wrists, working furiously to make my magic free me, even though it seemed to be bound even tighter than my body.

"Don't like that? How about when we do this?" One of the men asked me before pointing it at Harry. My scream of fury was drowned by Harry's shriek of agony at whatever spell the man had cast. "I always wondered how painful it must be to actually have your stomach in knots." The man laughed as he released the curse. Harry dropped to the ground panting. He looked at me from the ground and gave me a soft smile, he wasn't even crying, my strong little dominant, I was so proud of him.

"So, what would you do to keep me from doing that again?" The man asked. "I'll bet you'd do anything, right?" He asked mockingly. I still nodded and with a wave I was set free from the wall. My magic was still strangely absent. "I want you to show us how you mate. Show us how much like animals you are. I want to see his pretty little face flush and his arse jiggle as you pound him." I closed my eyes and shook my head minutely. If it had been anything else I could have, would have done it in a heart beat, but to break Harry's trust like that I just couldn't live with myself.

"Regulus, I like chocolate." Harry whispered. He got kicked in the face, but his message was loud and clear. Chocolate was his word for being okay with what we were doing, he was telling me he was okay for me to do what I was told. I growled fiercely at the one who kicked my little one, but they all just laughed and finally at wand point I stood and staggered over to lift Harry from the floor.

"Oh no you don't! Do it on the floor like the savages you are. Shove his face in the ground and take him like the little bitch he is." And, because I didn't want Harry hurt anymore, I did as told. I put Harry on his hands and knees but then pushed his chest to the ground. He followed where I moved him like he was wet clay and I kissed his shoulder to reward him and comfort him. I pushed up the cloak and then gently tugged down his trousers and pants.

"Please, let me prepare him?" I pleaded. The man nodded sharply so I didn't hesitate to spit on my finger copiously and work it into Harry's body. Harry for his part relaxed into it and soon I actually had him moaning while I spat some more and worked in second and third fingers.

"Alright that's enough." My hand was kicked away harshly, Harry actually whined in distress.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, I've got you baby, I've got you." I murmured over and over while I lined up and tried to gently ease my way inside. Harry arched into the thrust I gave and surprisingly I slipped right in. Somehow there was suddenly lube coating both of us. "Harry?" I whispered, leaning forward to set my hands on either side of his head. "Is your magic still free?" I breathed as I began thrusting. Harry was moaning and looked blissed out, but his eye, the blackened one from being kicked, looked up at me.

"Yes! More Reg more! Yes yes yes!" Harry moaned loudly. The men around were laughing and kicking at us both. I bent even closer and began to bite along Harry's neck, leaving behind vivid bruises of my teeth.

"Try to release mine." I hissed directly into my little ones ear. I almost thought he hadn't even heard, but then he clenched down on me with a wordless cry of pleasure and nodded frantically.

"Beg for it!" I suddenly growled, giving us cover for what I had said before that the men might have noticed.

"Please Dominant, please give me more!" Harry begged so gorgeously I almost thought it wasn't an act.

"You want me to ride you hard? You want me to fill you So full of my cum you'll be dripping for weeks? I'll give you so much your belly will swell." Interpreted by the obviously human men it could have been my cum that swelled Harry's stomach. However I knew Harry would take it the way I meant, meaning I would fill him so much there would be no chance he wasn't carrying my children.

"Please Dominant, want it so much, want you in me always, want to be full and stretched." Harry gasped out, eyed closed, face flushed his body writhing under me as I impaled him for the others enjoyment, though I doubted Harry could even remember they were there. Harry gave an odd little cry then suddenly I felt a hot wave of my own magic whirl within me and Harry seized up under me. His semen splashed the ground under us and the second I could feel him clenching around me, so tightly I saw stars, I came.

"Definitely animals. Filthy animals that deserve to be locked up, on show. Think of how many ladies panties would be soaking after a display like that. We will have to make it an adult only zoo, but, well, we already did that." The men laughed for a while at that, giving me plenty of time to recover from that surprisingly mind blowing orgasm. The minute I had caught my breath I unleashed a powerful surge of magical energy. Half of it went to freeing Xeen, the other launched the men across the room to crash into the walls. Xeen dropped to the ground, unfortunately still unconscious. The men stood and I realised my first mistake was getting them angry. My second was not making sure I'd be able to defend against that anger.

The leader, the one who had ordered I rape Harry, pointed his wand at me and I was sent flying back. His wand then pointed at Harry who began screaming at once.

"No..." I coughed. Harry screamed and somehow I made out my name. Anger bloomed in my stomach and gave me the energy I needed to launch across the room and wrap my body around Harry's whatever spell he had been under was now ripping its way through me. I grunted, but I refused to let myself scream. Harry twisted in my arms and stared at me with wide eyes. I grimaced and buried my face in his neck as the pain doubled then doubled again. Just as I couldn't hold back any longer there were four shouts and as many thuds. The pain vanished, leaving me gripping Harry tightly and panting letting out soft gasps.

"I've never seen anyone take four Crucios from four people and survive." An awed voice said. I looked up through blurred eyes to see someone dressed in dark blue, and four others in the bright silver and dark grey of the Elder Guards. One of the guards was the speaker and he moved forward to crouch next to us while two others rounded up our attackers. The man in blue, who turned out to be Severus Snape, glided over to check on Xeen, used a spell to wake up my mate and easily healed the cuts and bruises from being tied up. Once done and Xeen was blinking awake the Elven potions master strode over to me and gently helped me loosen my arms from their death grip on Harry's waist. I was rolled onto my back and Harry hovered over me, trembling softly. I was shaking from the spells, but I wanted him to be taken care of first.

"No Regulus, let them... Xeen get him to see sense. I'm fine! Look at him he's... oh God he's turning blue!" I rolled my eyes, but honestly I could feel how my head was spinning, and oxygen wasn't making it to my brain.

"He is going into shock. Luckily for you I have the only known antidote to the Cruciatus." Snape spoke above me. Already a vial was pressed against my lips and a thick sweet liquid that I would have described as exactly opposite to the curse I had been under trickled down my throat. I gulped it down since the second it hit my stomach pure bliss spread through my veins, leaving me feeling light and floaty, still shaky, but I could breath and the air was making it's way through my body. Harry lifted my head into his lap and bent down to kiss all over my cheeks.

"Don't scare me like that Reg. I need you to be my big scary dominant." Harry reprimanded. I chuckled and reached up to wrap my hands in his multi colored hair.

"You should go to the salon with Draco more. You look like you had fun." Harry rolled his red make-up ringed eyes. The stuff must have been magical because even though Harry was silently crying the tears didn't smudge his still perfect make-up.

"I don't think so if this is what you get up to while I'm gone." Harry laughed shakily. Xeen snorted then leaned over to help me stand.

"Come on, Elder Snape can heal you up the rest of the way once we get to Draco. Poor thing must be worried sick and in his condition that isn't the best thing." Xeen reminded us. So with Xeen supporting most of my weight we stumbled towards the fireplace.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" A cool voice said from behind us.

"I would assume so since it was Harry who sent Draco away." I looked over at Harry. "I thought you might have sent him to Sirius' place." Harry flushed deep red and looked down.

"No I... I sent him to... Well I-" Harry cut off at a sudden laugh.

"You sent him to me? You trusted me enough. Oh Harry after all these years I was afraid you would hate me." Snape reached out and wrapped Harry in a tender, but tight hug. Harry appeared quite shocked but eager returned the hug from his estranged father.

"Perhaps we should go before Draco decides to whip our arses later for making him wait. I'd rather not sleep on the couch and I don't think he'll let great sex change his mind this time." I ground out. My body was getting weaker by the minute. So it was with a giggling Harry we flooed to Snape's manor and were assailed by flying tea and a distraught Draco.

 

I looked down to see that Draco had fallen asleep some time during the story and Harry was equally dead to the world, not that I blamed him. I had been healed sufficiently, but that strange curse that had knotted his insides had a counterspell that was complex enough that Snape refused to do it without studying it to give himself a refresh in the knowledge.

"How much do you want to bet Harry's pregnant now? If I didn't know better he wanted kids enough to make it happen today, especially with how I teased him." I asked, Xeen, who had curled up with Harry, but wasn't sleeping.

"It's a good chance, one I'm not betting against." Xeen snorted. "Now sleep you buffoon. I'll keep watch." I settled back on the chair and laid my cheek against Draco's hair, letting my mind shut down as well as my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry:

When I woke I found that I hadn't been dreaming. I really was in Snape's... my father's manor. After the hug he gave me I almost felt comfortable enough to call him father. I sat up from where I was lying across Xeen's chest and nearly yelled when I saw his eyes open and on me.

"How did you sleep, my dikiy zherebets?" Xeen murmured. He looked exhausted, but he was smiling softly and his hand came up to softly brush his knuckles on my cheek.

"Good, my stomach still hurts though." I rubbed at my slightly swollen stomach. That curse had literally spelled my intestines into knots so nothing was moving through and the pressure was getting unbearable.

"Snape should be back soon. He said he would do the counter curse, though I'm worried." Xeen slid up into a sitting position with his arm around my waist so that I moved with him and was able to curl up against his chest.

"I'm scared too, what if he doesn't want me? What if he still hates me? What if he refuses to talk with us?" I fired off quickly. Xeen tightened his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay, Harry. Just remember how he seemed yesterday, he was perfectly fine. Give him a chance." The way he phrased that gave me new perspective on the situation. It didn't matter if Snape... father, gave us a chance, all that mattered was that I give him a chance. To be different or to prove he was the same it didn't matter.

"Why were you worried then?" I asked, once my thoughts were in order once more.

"If the curse hurt you that badly before... what will the counter curse do?" Xeen murmured. My eyes widened and I cupped my own aching stomach.

"Oh well done, idiot." Draco mumbled sleepily. I looked over at the other couch and saw Draco sit up from Regulus' chest with a scowl for Xeen. "Why is it that you can never think before you speak? Did you really think it was smart to remind him of that? Now you get to calm him down!" Draco folded his arms and I felt a little bit hurt that he was talking as if I weren't there.

"Well if I'm that much of a burden..." I trailed off and slowly began to stand up. My stomach didn't so much feel sharply painful, it was mostly the ache of well used muscles that had been stretched farther than should be.

"For goddess' sake, all of you shut up. Harry sit down, Snape is on his way." Regulus grumbled. We all looked over just as the familiar sweeping of Snape's robes followed the tall man inside the room.

"How did you know that?" I asked Regulus.

"Elven hearing becomes sharper until the time when you achieve adult hood. Of course it depends on which specie of elf you are. Harry you are the same as Regulus and I so it will take eighty years, Draco would be around sixty, Xeen will be about ninety." Sn-father explained.

"But... neither of you are eighty years old! There's no way!" I exclaimed, though the pressure of my lungs and using my abdominal muscles to shout hurt a bit.

"Calm down, we told the wizards what they needed to hear. I looked twenty when I joined the Death Eaters so that is how old Dumbledore decided I was for the school records when I was hired as a professor." Snape explained as he walked over. "Elfling children grow slower than human children. So by the time I entered Hogwarts at the size and magical intelligence of a human child I was nearly thirty. That is not to say I was as idiotic as the humans, I was simply there to learn magic." We all nodded along and I never noticed the wand in his hands, I did notice the sudden streak of purple magic hit me with a loud crackle and I was flung back onto the couch where Xeen caught and held me as I groaned heavily under the abruptly worsened cramping in my gut. The pressure eased suddenly and my stomach felt blissfully cool compared to the hot cramps of before.

"Um... I need to use the bathroom." I whispered.

"Down the hall, up the stairs to your right and it's the first door on your left." Father replied with a smile.

"Could it be any further?" I whined even as I jumped up and dashed out of the room. I heard chuckles behind me, but I just kept running.

Once I had finished in the loo I went back to find the four still in the spacious sitting room. It was in dark colors but surprisingly light. Two walls were completely glass that looked out over huge grounds, gardens and footpaths and small streams decorated the parts I noticed first although I could see flat grass in the distance along with a large lake.

"F-father?" I asked timidly. Snape looked up at once and though I was nervous I found that there was no need. He opened his arms to me and even though I knew there was a lot we needed to work through I was quite happy to run forward and curl up by his side in between him and Xeen on the couch.

"Now, I trust you feel better?" Father asked with a gentle smile. I nodded swiftly and he smiled once more. "Good, Draco has requested that we go swimming to relax from recent stress. Do you feel up to that? If not I'm sure you and I could find something a little more quiet to do." I grinned brightly, but then bit my lip in indecision.

"I want to do both. I haven't been swimming since fourth year, but I also want to spend time with you. It's okay I called you father?" I couldn't help asking.

"It's more than okay, Harry." Father assured me. We smiled at each other for a long minute then Draco cleared his throat. I jumped, having forgotten my mates were there watching us.

"Swimming?" Draco asked eagerly. I quite liked the idea of that so I jumped up and turned to hold my hand out to Father. Now that I had him and we were getting along I didn't want any space between us and I wanted to compensate over twenty years of supposed hatred.

"Now question is do I have trunks for you all? I might have to transfigure some." Father puzzled to himself. "There will be no skinny dipping in my lake, I know exactly what you would do if there weren't barriers between your bodies." Regulus looked guilty, but Xeen grinned, unrepentant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out of town until Monday, so here's a chapter to tide you over.

Ch.11

Draco:

"Father! Come on!" Harry shouted from waist high water. Snape was reclining on the beach, under an umbrella and cooling charms. I was riding Xeen piggy back to rest from swimming without having to leave my mates. Snape, or Severus as we had been instructed to call him, looked up from his book and waved back. Harry wouldn't take no for an answer so he summoned a bucket from where we had made sand castles and carried it full of water up to where Severus was calmly reading again. I watched as Harry carefully cast a shield charm around the book and then dumped the bucket of cold water all over Severus. We all froze as Severus snapped the book closed and glared at Harry in much the same way that he used to in school. Harry backed away, dropping the bucket and stammering, though we couldn't hear what he was mumbling.

With actions much quicker than any of us expected Severus leapt up and swooped Harry over his shoulder and ran back to the water where he dumped our mate shrieking into the ice cold water. Harry came up, spluttering, to see that Severus was openly laughing. We all relaxed as they started a water fight and I even slid down to join in since I felt properly rested. Everyone was being careful around me, so that I wouldn't get hurt, but they also let me join in and have as much fun as everyone else, for which I was very grateful. I had heard from Xeen that some Elves wouldn't let their pregnant mates do much of anything. After what we had gone through yesterday I would have expected at least Regulus to be overbearing and protective, but he seemed to realize that would just make me angry and frustrated.

"Get Xeen!" Harry called loudly, after having been dunked by said man. Regulus dived after Xeen and Harry came over to wrap his arms around my waist from behind as we laughed at the antics of our usually more serious mates. I heard a subtle click and saw Severus with a camera. I smiled softly and reached up to draw Harry down for a soft kiss, hearing another click as I did. After a few moments I forgot about the camera and really got into the kiss.

Unfortunately those around us had other ideas and with one big cold splash three buckets were simultaneously dumped over our heads. We broke apart gasping and laughing at the shocking waterfall. I finally trudged to the shallows and plunked down tiredly, watching as Xeen and Regulus chased down Harry and tickled him mercilessly. Eventually Severus came over and sank down next to me. I hummed happily and leaned my head against his shoulder, content to sit and watch the others play.

"Draco, since you are Harry's mate, would you be... interested in also calling me father? I can understand if you don't I just thought you might like that and maybe Harry would agree that I am a father to you all in a way." Severus stated quickly and with surprising emotion.

"Severus, I would love that, but perhaps it would be best to wait. Harry has just gotten you back, let's give him a while longer with you before having other put a claim to you." I answered slowly. When I looked up Severus was watching Harry closely.

"You think he really wants me to be his father?" He asked softly. Harry was laughing so hard that his face was red, although his shoulders and chest were looking really pink too. We all were a little roasted by the sun, except Severus.

"I think he was so scared you wouldn't want him that he had nightmares. I think he was so possessive of the idea of you that he actually growled when I said you'd be my father too. I think he was terrified that you would shut him out if he tried to contact you, enough that he begged me to talk to you first." I murmured. Severus blinked in surprise and then smiled. Harry sloshed over and toppled over next to us.

"I'm exhausted." He panted then sat up swiftly. "What's for lunch?" He asked eagerly. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry and drew him in for a hug.

"Anything you want, my son." Severus murmured lovingly. Harry smiled brightly at his father and bounced up to gather our wrestling mates. Xeen had just succeeded in dunking Regulus when Harry leapt onto his back and held on no matter what Xeen did.

"Lunch time!" Harry crowed when Xeen finally gave up. The three trudged over, though Harry was still clinging to Xeen's back like a baby gorilla. "I'm starving." Harry announced to the rest of us.

"Well perhaps some fruit along with cheese sandwiches will tame that appetite of yours." Severus suggested as he stood up while Regulus held out his hands to me. I held up my arms limply, but I had no energy left to walk. Regulus ended up carrying me and on the way Harry and I both feel asleep before we reached Severus' manor.

I was nudged awake just enough to eat a sandwich or two and a few pieces of pineapple and strawberries. Once I was finished though I found myself laying on on soft bed, curled up with Harry under warm blankets.

"Mmm, love you." Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Love..." I mumbled back but half way through I yawned and drifted to sleep.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When I woke up I could hear whispering. I didn't like the feeling that there were others watching me sleep so I sat up and rubbed at my eyes.

"Good afternoon Draco." I blinked up at Regulus and sleepily reached for him. My mate chuckled and sank down next to me so I could curl up on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder.

"We need a lake in our back yard." I mumbled through a big yawn. "It would help with putting the kids down for naps." That got a few chuckles and I blinked over to see Harry playing chess with Xeen.

"Where's Severus?" I asked curiously. Harry looked at the door to the room and I noticed that we were in a spacious room with big Windows and a blue color scheme. The curtains around the bed were a filmy foamy white and the pillows were cream. Everything else was dark blue or shades of bright blue. The wood furniture was painted white as well, with accents of cream. This room held an air of comfort and I relaxed easily against Regulus.

"He went to retrieve sun burn treatments for us. Harry got scorched and you're not much better." I looked down to see my arms and shoulders bright red, Harry was dark red though and blistering angrily. I winced in sympathy, but I was uncomfortable too.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked, before another yawn took my words away.

"Just over three hours. Severus says we should relax for the rest of today. We can stay here as long as we want." Xeen answered. I nodded and sighed in contentment.

"I don't know how soon I will be able to go back." I said honestly. "I can still picture those men there. It would just remind me of yesterday. How did they get passed the wards?" I asked Harry. My mate shrugged slightly.

"As far as I can tell the wards are fine. So unless they found a way to... no..." Harry gasped and lurched forward. "The wards are gone! It was all an illusion, they somehow tricked my magic into thinking the wards were still up and functioning, but I can feel them gone now." Harry trembled as he looked at Regulus and Xeen. "I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have noticed." Xeen moved the chess board and gently tugged Harry onto his lap.

"Harry there's nothing you can do now, so don't fuss over it. We are all fine. It wasn't your fault someone wanted to attack us and found a way to do so. Calm down love." Xeen kissed the tip of Harry's nose lightly.

"I've brought some salve for your burns and Draco I must insist starting you on some vital nutrient potions that you'll need throughout the pregnancy." Severus marched into the room and plunked a large vial into Xeen's hands then placed several on the bed next to Regulus and I.

"Salve first." He ordered. Regulus picked up the large vial that matched the one Xeen had and scooped some of the gel like potion onto his hand then began spreading over my back. I hissed at the almost too cold feeling as he spread it all over my back, but then I melted as the heat and pain of the burn vanished. One by one Regulus handed me each of the other vials and I obediently took them. There was a good reason Severus was a potions master and I would obey his orders exactingly since he was also a medi-wizard.

"Perhaps I should find a way to make them taste better." Severus murmured, watching very interestedly as I swayed on Regulus' lap, feeling green and probably looking it to.

"That would be... appreciated." I mumbled, rubbing at my stomach in an attempt to calm it down. I curled into Regulus and took slow breaths until the nausea faded enough to move again. When I looked up Harry was on his stomach on the rug in front of a large fireplace, moaning as Xeen gave him a massage using the salve Severus gave us. Severus himself seemed to have vanished again.

"Perhaps it is time that we... celebrate that we are safe again." Xeen suggested, sneakily tugging Harry's jeans down and off his legs. I shivered at the sight of Harry spread out like that and as Xeen slid his greased fingers between Harry's cheeks Regulus reached under my swim trunks that I was still in and grasped my waking erection. Harry had his eyes closed and looked half asleep, but his lips were parted giving way to low moans as Xeen easily worked two fingers inside of our mate. I watched up and buried both hands into Regulus' hair.

"Is this going to be a constant thing? Me and you, Xeen and Harry?" I asked slightly out of breath. "It seems to be a common occurrence."

"It's because I am the top dominant and you are our submissive. It will continue until you give birth to a child of our bodies, which will have to wait until after our first child has been born." I arched my neck so that his breath would hit my neck with each word.

"Mmm... children, yes... give me children." I moaned, lost in pleasure and need. Regulus chuckled and started kissing and sucking in my neck which is what I had wanted in the first place. I moaned softly and peeked down to see that Harry was in a similar position and watching me with hungry eyes. Although when I looked closer he had a rope binding his arms behind his head and he was spread over Xeen's lap with his legs parted wide to show that Xeen was buried deeply in the smaller elf. "Gods." I whispered lustily. Harry blushed deeply but sent me a grin just before Xeen began thrusting in earnest. Harry tossed his head back with a moan so loud it was almost a shout. I actually quaked with need at the sight and sound of Harry's pleasure. I never took my eyes off Harry even while Regulus stroked my now leaking cock in time with Xeen's thrusts into Harry.

"Oh fuck, more Xeen, please!" Harry begged. Xeen was too focused on Harry to notice when Regulus picked me up and carried me closer. He knelt a bare inch away so that I was in all three of their laps at the same time. I whimpered as Regulus lifted me to straddle Harry, then guided the blissed out elf's cock to my entrance. With every thrust of Xeen's hips Harry's cock head was popped in and out of my arse. I whined and tried to thrust down, even though Harry's precum was the only lubricant I had, but Regulus gripped my hips tightly and held me still so that I had no choice but to be tortured by the almost pleasure of Harry's cock stretching me open.

"Harder!" Harry screeched, arching and trying to thrust his hips up into me. Xeen was controlling him though, just as Regulus was doing to me. It didn't take long though for that torture to make both Harry and I scream. Harry came first, and at last Xeen released his hips so that Harry could positively slam up into my body at which point I was overwhelmed and came all over Harry's chest and stomach. I hissed when Regulus and Xeen didn't give us a moment to recover instead, they carried us both to the bed and lay down with us. Xeen took up a spot behind me and Regulus was behind Harry. I whined quietly and Harry reached out to drag me into his arms just as Xeen and Regulus forcefully thrust inside our bodies. I nearly screamed, but instead bit down on Harry's shoulder. Harry cried out loudly though, I knew it was because he hadn't wanted to hurt me by biting me.

"Regulus, flip the other way so they can touch each other. I want them so strung out they can only scream." Xeen panted. Regulus smirked over our shoulders and easily pulled Harry back and without pulling he manipulated both of them so that Harry's slowly firming cock was right in front of my mouth and mine was in front of Harry's mouth.

"Suck him Draco, you know you want his taste in your mouth. You want to drain him dry of that sweet come, you want it so badly you're salivating." Which was perfectly true, but judging by the way I was a little over sensitive at the moment I knew Harry would be too and I didn't want him uncomfortable. Harry, though, gave a thrust with his hips as if giving me permission and without a second more hesitation I leapt forward and swallowed him down just as he did me. Xeen and Regulus had a sort of rhythm going, forcing me to fuck Harry's mouth and him doing the same to mine. They went slow enough that we could breath, but it was the cruelest torture to not be able to let loose or control the strength of the thrusts. I was sucking as hard as possible on Harry, begging in my mind for him to do the same which is what he was doing. My hands kept fluttering from Harry's hips to behind me to Xeen's shoulder and hair.

Both dominants refused to let up or give any more until at last I pulled off Harry, threw my head back against Xeen's shoulder and screamed as I came a second time, this time with Harry greedily drinking the fluids that left me.

"Please Draco, please!" Harry begged. I latched back onto Harry's cock and then slipped a hand between his legs to rub at his already stretched entrance. I fingered where Regulus was entering Harry and soon felt Harry doing the same to me. I was shaking badly with the excess stimulation just as Harry gave a scream of his own and I found my mouth flooded with sweet, salty liquid. I choked slightly but then caught up and swallowed every drop.

"Xeen, 'm tired." I mumbled. Xeen licked up the side of my neck in apology just before speeding up his thrusts and beginning to nail my prostate with each inward jab. It didn't take long after that for Xeen to come inside me with a roar of pleasure. I was so out of it that I didn't notice much after that until suddenly we were all in the bed and snuggling very nakedly. I grunted happily and snuggled closer to Harry's chest then yawned and drifted off to sleep.

I woke some time later to go to the wash room and noticed a note on our bedside table.

//Next time, please do remember silencing charms. I have gone out gathering ingredients, I will be back in time to eat breakfast in the green room. Nisty will guide you there in the morning.  
P.S. if I find any questionable fluids anywhere but the rooms you have been assigned I will personally make sure no such fluids can be produced by your bodies again.

// -Severus

I blushed deeply and went back to bed and slowly fell asleep, only to dream of Severus being locked in the room as Harry and I were fucked deeply. It was horrible, but very hot anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. My plot bunny escaped and I had to run him to the ground to get him back. I'm also sorry it's so short. Feel free to point out any mistakes, it would be much appreciated.

Ch. 12

Draco:

When I managed to stumble out of bed and down to the dining room for breakfast Harry was already there and he had a steaming muffin and orange juice ready for me. I smiled brightly when I saw it was blueberry, my favorite.

"Thank you, love." I murmured, bending to kiss his cheek. I let out a dignified squeak when his strong arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into his lap easily.

"Anything for you, Draco." Harry whispered in my ear. I shivered, but reached forward and snagged my muffin so I could chomp down on a big bite. I peeked up at Harry to see him smiling at me and I felt like I was his world, all from just the gleam in his eyes.

"Xeen, you're drooling." I looked over Harry's shoulder to smirk at our older mates, who had frozen in the doorway. Xeen blushed and wiped at his chin then blushed again and scowled. I just smirked wider and snuggled into Harry's arms. Regulus made a show of walking over and sitting down then piling up a plate and setting it in front of us with a glare at Harry.

"Yes, yes I'll eat. Draco first." Harry waved our dominant off.

"Harry, I'm eating, now you too." I commanded. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled and grabbed a poppy seed muffin, I knew that was his favorite. We all sat quietly, Xeen and Regulus dishing themselves up since Harry had me.

"Ah, I see you've been making yourself at home, Harry." Severus smirked at Harry's slightly worried expression. "It is perfectly alright, my son. In fact I quite enjoy having other's in this house besides myself, it gives an air of life to this old home that hasn't been here in many, many years. This spread looks delicious, am I right in assuming those are poppy seed muffins?" Severus snagged one as he took the last open seat, at the head of the table of course, and sniffed deeply. "I seem to detect a hint of lemon, am I correct?" Severus eyed Harry who nodded slowly. The elder male grinned and winked. "It is one of my more preferred combinations." Harry widened his eyes and his lips spread in a grin. I couldn't help thinking that he had needed to hear just that, proof in his mind that there really was a connection between him and his father that went deeper than knowledge, it was bone deep, essential components of the both of them that proved they were father and son, family, something Harry had yearned for, for years.

"Good morning to you all, belatedly I admit. I trust you rested well?" I blushed at the subtle reminder of last night and hid my face as I nibbled on some fruit.

"Our night was perfect, I hope you are as well rested?" Regulus bravely returned. Harry snickered at something so I peeked out to see Severus looking like he was sucking a lemon.

"It was... fine." His black eyes flitted to Harry's and away quickly, but I got the impression that he hadn't enjoyed hearing what we got up to simply because he never wanted to think about Harry in that position, he didn't want to see that Harry was grown.

"Father?" Harry asked hesitantly. Severus looked up with a wide smile and an open expression. "I... we were... um Reg can you ask him?" Harry pleaded. Regulus gave our mate a rueful smile and nodded.

"What Harry wants to say is that now that he has found you he is unwilling to be apart and as ill mannered as this question is, may we stay here, in your manor?" Regulus asked with more politeness than even I could pull off. Severus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry, who shrank down, but gave his best hopeful begging eyes. Severus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes and Harry widened his own and pouted his bottom lip. With a laughed Severus nodded and Harry whooped with joy. I could tell Severus was relieved as well.

"Truthfully I probably would have asked you to stay much longer whenever you decided to leave." Severus admitted with a rueful smile at Harry behind me.

"Really?" Harry asked, wonder in his voice. Severus nodded and even I could see Harry's beaming face from where I sat on his lap facing away.

"So what we're the plans for today?" I asked into the slightly awkward, slightly comfortable silence. Harry kissed the side of my neck as he grabbed a piece of muffin off his plate.

"I was planning a trip into Vlaedischik for supplies. If there is to be pregnant Elves in my home once more then I will need all the required comforts." Severus eyed me particularly so I blushed and looked away modestly. Harry's hands cupped my stomach and I was surprised how turned on I was to feel him being protective over me and our child. Regulus shifted and stared over at me with hungry eyes and only too late I realised my scent would tell the others that I needed them to take me. I loved it when Regulus made love to me, but I really wanted Xeen right now since I kind of wanted it rough. In my mind I had already forgotten Severus was there, but a sudden cough got my attention.

"Perhaps I shall go alone, I was going to ask if you boys wanted to join me." Those dark eyes sparkled with humor and I groaned in embarrassment as I turned and buried my face in Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry Father, it seems that now we all feel safe we are attempting to strengthen our bond." Harry murmured. His skin felt warmer so I could tell he was blushing.

"That is something I completely understand, my son. I shall leave in a moment and you four will have the manor to yourselves until this afternoon. Just clean up any mess you make, I will not have my house elves traumatized by suspicious liquids." Those words had all of us blushing and Severus left chuckling at our discomfort. The second Severus was out of the room Harry stood with me in his arms.

"Let's go up to our room, at least there we would be able to lock the door." Harry suggested. Xeen, who had caught my heated staring came over to take me from Harry and we progressed up to our rooms were I spent the rest of the morning being ravished by all three of my mates.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

More than a month passed without anything more exciting than sex happening to us. Although Severus finally taught Harry the proper way to brew potions.

It was during one of those lessons that I was sitting in the huge library Severus had amassed when I felt a fluttering pressing from inside my belly. I gasped and clutched at my softly swelling stomach, much to the concern of my two mates with me.

"Draco? Is something wrong?" Xeen asked, swiftly kneeling in front of where I sat next to him on a small couch.

"I... think I felt the baby moving." I mumbled, trying to feel it from the outside when that bubbly feeling came once more. It was faint, but I could feel it sliding against my palm. I swiftly grabbed Xeen's large hand and covered my bump with it. "Hush." I murmured when he went to say something. "Just wait, feel for it." I whispered, scrunching my nose as I too waited for another feel. It seemed though that the baby was done for now because it didn't move again. I felt disappointed that Xeen wasn't able to feel the baby moving. Xeen though didn't seem too put out, he just grinned and kissed my still scrunched nose.

"There will be other chances. Harry will be happy though since now he has a chance to be the first besides you to feel the little one moving." Regulus sat and pulled me gently against his side and grabbed my book. I pointed out my spot and cuddled down to listen as he began reading aloud for me.

The next time I felt the baby moving I yelled for Harry, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and he came tearing into the room looking for danger with a growl rumbling in his chest. I chuckled, well giggled really, and held out my hand eagerly.

This time it seemed the baby knew it was important and decided to keep moving so their daddy could feel. Harry's eyes went comically wide as he dropped to his knees by the edge of the bed where I was sitting. He placed both hands on my belly and kissed just above my belly button.

"Hello little one. I'm your daddy and I love you very much. I can't wait to see you and hold you and tuck you in at night and sing to you and dress you in little outfits. You and I will be best friends. I promise I will always keep you safe." Harry nearly whispered with how soft his voice was. I pressed my hand over my mouth as I teared up, seeing how excited and happy Harry was now, knowing his child was truly on the way. I was so grateful I was able to give him his dream of a family. I gently stroked my hand down to Harry's wrist and squeezed softly. His shining green eyes met mine and he instantly pulled me into his arms and sat on the bed.

"Oh love, does it hurt? What's wrong? What do you need?" Harry stroked my hair back and kissed my forehead. I cuddled into his chest and wiped at my tears.

"I'm happy, Harry. I'm just so happy I could give you a family. I-" my voice was cut off when he lifted my chin and kissed me deeply. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Harry gently pressed me down on the bed and guided my clothes off. I knew he needed this so I laid back against the pillows and closed my eyes with a smile as he worshipped my body, palming my baby belly gently and peppering kisses everywhere he could reach. I groaned lightly, feeling heat pooling in my groin with every kiss and touch.

His warm hands slid down my calves, lightly massaging and I moaned gratefully. When I opened my eyes I saw Xeen and Regulus standing there, Regulus standing behind with his arms wrapped around Xeen's chest. Xeen's eyes looked black as he watched us on the bed and I shivered at the hunger in his gaze. They didn't move though and when Harry began spreading kisses down my inner thigh I gave a soft gasp and focused back on Harry. His eyes were deep forest green and gazing up at me as he lifted my knee to bend so he could leave open mouthed kisses back towards my groin. I arched lightly and reached down to comb my fingers through his silky black hair. He had managed to grow it out to his shoulders and now it swung down to tickle at my skin on either side of his head.

"Harry, please..." I whimpered, tugging lightly at his hair.

"Just relax love, do you want Xeen and Reg to hold you? I am planning to make you scream for several hours." I gasped in shock at how much lust his husky voice sent spinning through my veins, but I nodded and soon Xeen was curled by my right side on the bed and Regulus was sitting next to my head by the pillows. I reached up and gripped one each of their hands as Harry began his first assault on my body.

He came through on his promise though, I screamed in pleasure so much that my voice was hoarse, but as I curled up on Harry's chest with my baby bump nestled in his side I found myself thinking it was worth it to feel so cherished. I knew in the morning I would be sore, but I wouldn't be angry since I knew I had made Harry so happy and he had shown me exactly how happy and grateful he was. I yawned and drifted to sleep, barely noticing that Xeen and Regulus were just now sliding into the bed.

"You guys sure took a long shower." I mumbled, too asleep to care that my words were slurred almost passed recognition.

"Sorry, but really after watching you both it was impossible for us to sleep, our erections wouldn't go away." Xeen muttered and Regulus snickered.

"You both are teenagers." Harry groaned, his arm tightening around my waist. "Now all of you shut up, I'm sleeping." He bent and kissed my forehead then we both snuggled down and allowed Xeen and Regulus to curl around us for added warmth.


End file.
